


nicoles insecurities

by Wynhaught_trash



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sad Nicole, WynHaught brotp, champ gets at nicoles insecurities, champs a dick, drunk nicole but in a sad way, focusing on his homophobic slur to nicole, i completely believe he is homophobic, no gooverely or willa happened here, not following the shows plot, oblivious Waverly, set in Season Two, tw: homophobic slurs and depressing thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynhaught_trash/pseuds/Wynhaught_trash
Summary: Champ, being a general dick and still obsessed with waverly, decides to go after Nicole. Nicole is a strong person, but theres only so much she can take. Sad nicole doesn't want to burden waverly with what was going on, trying to deal with it on her own.After awhile the whole group begin to notice a withdrawn nicole, and bunch together to try to help her.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> TW: there is a lot of homophobic slurs and as a result, depressive thoughts from nicole, be warned.
> 
> i promise to write more fluffy ones in the future!

Nicole awoke to the sound of her piercing alarm. Groaning, she slams her hand down onto her alarm, promptly turning it off, all without opening her eyes. Snuggling back down into the warmth of her bed, she begins to fall back asleep. That is until the body next to her shifts and groans loudly. Peaking one eye open, Nicole watches as her girlfriend begins stretching out her limbs while making inhuman noises. Waverly sits up and turns her body towards Nicole, a smile growing on her face as she eyes her. 

"Hey sleepy head wake up!" she exclaimes, poking Nicole repeatedly in her side. Nicole shrieks and rolls away "Waves stop! i don't wanna get up, please lets just lie here all day" she says, voice heavy with sleep as she snuggles up into Waverly. Waverly chuckles, running her fingers through her girlfriends hair. "Baby we both gotta get to work, but i promise that i'll make it up to you later with some dinner..." Nicole looks up at her from her position now in Waverlys lap and catches the michievious gleam in her eyes. Smiling with a huff, she sits up to peck Waverly on the lips. "You better" she whispers seductively. Just as Waverly leans in to reciprocate, Nicole leaps up from the bed and runs to the bathroom shouting "Nope! you made me get up no more kisses for you!". Waverly laughs and shakes her head, god she loves that woman.

\---------

After a playful morning with Waverly, Nicole finds herself sifting through paperwork at her desk in the station. Although she was a member of black badge, her main priority was to her police duties. Besides, she was always on standby if they needed her. Currently, she was the only one in the office, it was happy hour at shorty's, where all the other officers are for their lunch break. Nicole was invited, but politley turned them down. However, as her stomach rumbles, she's slightly regretting that decision. Upon hearing the sound of footsteps, Nicole glances up quickly, thinking it was Waverly back from the outing she went on with Wynonna. There, marching up to her desk, was one Champ hardy.

Champ stomped his way up to Nicoles desk with a look of anger on his face. Nicole stands up wearily, "Champ what are you doing here?" she questions. Champ laughs humorlessly, eyeing Nicole with a look of disgust. "What does Waverly see in a dyke like you?" he remarks. She flinches slightly at the slur, hardening her gaze. "This is a police station hardy, dont make me arrest you, if its a fight your looking for, i'm not interested" Nicole says with a dismissive flick of her hand towards the exit. Champ leans over Nicoles desk towards her, " If I were you, officer Haught, i'd watch my back. Waverly may have picked you, but that doesn't mean i've to accept it. I'll make you regret ever hitting me". "You threatening police officers now?" Nicole questioned, not backing down from her defensive stance. Champ just smirks and backs way from the desk. " Seeya later dyke" he spits, smirk still in place as he turns and walks out of the station. Nicole lets out a shaky breath. That horrible slur was a big sore spot for her, having heard it through most of highschool. 

Sitting back down at her desk, Nicole releases a deep breath, putting her head into her hands. Her eyes prick with tears as she is reminded of the horrible things said to her by her old classmates. Shaking her head, Nicole sits up straight once again, annoyed at herself for allowing Champ to get to her like that. Just then the other officers and Nedley come through the entrance, hollering over some inside joke Nicole had no part in. Sighing, Nicole watches them laugh and place themselves at their desk. She never really felt like she fit in with her fellow officers. A wave of loneliness hits her, she stares at the clock on the wall, suddenly extremely exhuasted and just wanting to go home. 

\-------

After spending the rest of the afternoon still feeling like shit, all Nicole wanted was to curl up in bed. She had the day off tomorrow, so she was looking forward to sleeping well into the afternoon. Getting into her car, Nicole suddenly remembers the plans she had made with Waverly this morning. Silently cursing to herself, she sits in her car for a moment to ponder her next move. Although she loves Waverly, and wants her to hold her right now, she couldn't bare to be a burden to her. Besides, she can handle Champ hardy. She only briefly told Waverly that she doesn't speak to her parents, she hasn't even mentioned all of the slurs she had been subjected to. Waverlys been through so much, she didn't deserve to have all of Nicoles crap thrown at her too. 

Sighing once again, Nicole takes out her phone and dials Waverlys number. After the second ring, Waverly answers with a cheery "Hi baby!". "Hey, um im sorry but im gonna have to cancel tonights plans baby" Nicole says in a much less cheery voice than normal. "Oh!" exclaimed Waverly. "That's okay Nicole, are you okay?" the concern evident in her voice. "Yeah Waves, I just have a bit of a headache and i'm not really in the mood for tonight, i'm sorry" Nicole replied. Frowning on the other end, Waverlys concern grew "Of course baby, take care of yourself, i'll see you at the station tomorrow?". After saying goodnight and their I love yous, Nicole hung up her phone. She begins to drive home, guilt and loneliness growing once again within her.

\-----

Getting home, Nicole is greeted with by her cat as usual, however instead of sitting down to cuddle her as normal, she walks straight passed her, pours her her cat food, and heads straight to bed. Although everyone in purgatory sees Nicole as this happy, confident character, she has a lot of secrets and demons. After coming out when she was 16, Nicole was kicked out of her house and went to live with her aunt and uncle until college. Deciding she was done hiding, she also come out publicly at school. Although her close friends took it well, as well as her basketball team, the rest of the school seemed to make it their job to torment her over her sexuality. Jocks and cheerleaders constantly threw slurs and insults left right and center at her. They even scratched dyke into the side of her car and on her locker. Nicole was severely depressed during the last two years of highschool, causing her to drop out of the basketball team, essentially becoming the outcast of the school. Things got better in college, where she found her true calling, but Nicole was still depressed. Purgatory was the first time she could see herself eventually being happy, however Champ seems to be a barrier between that now.

Flopping into bed at 7pm, not bothering with dinner, Nicole finally lets the tears fall. as Nicole curls into herself, she regrets her decision to cancel on Waverly, wanting nothing more than her arms around her. Finally falling asleep, Nicole falls into a dreamless slumber.


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Champ continues being an asshole, Nicole falls deeper into sadness, Waverly is concerned, Wynonna's drunk.
> 
>  
> 
> More from Waverly and Wynonna in this chapter than Nicole,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad you guys like it! the same warnings apply to this chapter, this chapter starts with Waverlys perspective the same night! Waverlys sulking and concerned, Wynonnas drunk and annoyed.
> 
>  
> 
> More from Waverly and Wynonna in this chapter than Nicole, I just felt we need to see that as well as how Nicole is.

It's 8pm and Waverly finds herself at the homestead, tv on infront of her as she sits on the couch, but mind elsewhere. It's not the fact Nicole cancelled on her, that's happened before, it was just how she sounded on the phone. Her usually bubbly (albiet not as bubbly as Waverlys own) voice was replaced with one so.... sad? emotionless? Maybe she was finding something that wasnt even there to be found. Maybe she was just overthinking. Pouting, Waverly thinks about all the cuddles and kisses she's missing out on because Nicole wasn't here. "Jesus baby girl if I see you sulking one more time i'm going to hit you" Wynonna sputters as she walks into the room, or well, falls, whiskey in hand. Waverly jumps, having not heard her sister come in "Jesus Wy you need to wear a damn bell" Waverly spits. Wynonna laughs as she plops down into the armchair next to Waverly. After taking a long swig of her drink, Wynonna sits back and studies Waverly, noticing she seems more stressed than normal. "Hey you alright kid?" she asks, leaning forward in her seat. Waverly rolls her eyes " I'm 21 Wynonna, i'm not a kid" she says. Looking at her big sister, Waverly sighs " It's okay that Nicole cancelled, really it is, she just seemed... distant on the phone, sad? I dont know" Waverly says, eyes downcast at the mere thought of her baby being sad. 

Wynonna raises an eyebrow "Haughtstuff being sad? come on Waves she's a walking bumper sticker, she's always so chirpy and smiley". Waverly huffs, becoming slightly irrated at her sisters words "Yeah but so was I Wynonna, growing up, after everything... but I wasnt actually happy, or chirpy, I just felt I had to... so.. so that others didn't treat me differently. You weren't there, you didn't see what it was like" Wynonna flinches at this, still feeling stupid for ever leaving Waverly " It was, for the most part, an act, until... well, until you came back" Waverly smiles at her. Wynonna eyes soften with affection, a small smile forming. " When you came back, I felt I could... could really move on from everything, and then Nicole came into my life, and I truely felt like I healed.. the two of you... you helped me be happy, really happy". Waverly looks towards Wynonna again, eyes alight with affection and love for her sister and her girlfriend. Wynonna slightly clears her throat, feeling a swarm of emotion, she really did not deserve Waverly. "Uh, you too Baby girl, and I suppose haughtsauce too" Wynonna joked. Waverly rolled her eyes playfully "Please, I know you love her, you're not fooling anyone" she states towards her big sister. After less than a minute of silence, Waverly speaks up again. " I just.. i'm so worried that Nicole is doing the same thing... i'm probably just paranoid but.. god I love her so much Wynonna, and after everything I just feel we have been so focused on me I never took the time to ask her how she was feeling... if she was okay" Waverlys eyes prick with tears. "She doesn't like talking about her personal stuff, she changes topic or shuts me down when I ask about her childhood or anything to do with her past... I... she knows I care right? she knows I want to know everything about her doesn't she?" Tears visably begin falling down Waverlys face. Wynonna jumps up off the chair, sits beside Waverly and pulls her into an embrace. "Of course babygirl, of course she does. I'm sure shes okay, it was probably just a bad day at work, she'll be okay tomorrow"

Waverly just sniffles from her postion on her sisters shoulder. Wynonna strokes her hair, until suddenly a thought pops into her head "Hey! how's about we order some pizza, stick on a disney movie and drink some whiskey huh?" Smiling down at her sister. Waverly nods and sits up to allow her sister to get up and collect all the things they would need for their movie night. "Nonna?" Waverly says in a cute child like way. "Yeah babygirl?" Wynonnas heart drummed happily hearing her sisters old nickname come out. Wynonna has always loved it, ever since Waverly first called her it. It was how Waverly pronounced her name ever since she could speak up until about age 4 when she finally mastered the skill of saying the mouthful that was "Wynonna". Although she can pronounce her name properly, Waverly still on occasion used it, mainly when she felt vunerable or sleepy. "Can we watch Wall-e?" Waverly asked hopefully. Wynonna grins, it's always been their favourite, except she would deny it if Waverly ever told anyone. "Of course, i'll go grab it". 

\------

 

The next day, Nicole startles awake after her cat pounces onto her body and meows loudly. "Ughhh CJ get off come on" Nicole groans, rolling over to get her cat off of her. Calamity jane meows in annoyance, effectively hopping off of the bed and scurrying away. Nicole wipes her eyes and still feels exhuasted. Picking up her phone from her nightstand, she sees that the time is 12:09pm. Contrary to popular belief, Nicole hates mornings. She would do anything to sleep in until noon. She feels a bit better than yesterday, and after seeing a few messages and calls from Waverly, Nicole decides to text Waverly asking to see her today. After getting a response that she's in bbd offices sifting through files, but that she would be having lunch at about 1pm and to stop by, Nicole smiles and gets out of bed. After she gets ready and is about to leave, she notices a piece of paper infront of her door at the floor. After picking it up, she unfolds it and begins reading.

'Dear Dyke,

Do you really think you can give her what I could? Do you really think you deserve her? newsflash: you don't.   
You're poison, you're disgusting. It's a shame, with a body like yours, ugh its such a waste. I'll make sure you  
feel so shit, that maybe you'll do us a favor and kill yourself. I want to destroy you. Waverly's mine, she'll  
soon see that. Because you're not good enough, she'll get tired of you eventually, and i'll be there for her  
when she leaves your ass, and i'll laugh, right. In. Your. Face. Oh by the way? tell Waverly about any of this  
and i'll hurt her, in more ways than one.

xoxo '

It wasn't signed by anyone, but Nicole knew it was Champ. She reads it, and rereads it, tears pricking at her eyes. She balls it up and throws it at her wall, her fist flying at the wall too out of anger. She squeezes her eyes shut, begging the tears not to fall with no avail. Slowly, Nicole backs up against the wall, sliding down the wall as she breaks down. He had just nitpicked at all of her insecurities in her relationship with Waverly. Was she good enough for her? Nicole balls her hands up into a fist, hissing in pain at her right hand, which knuckles are already turning a different shade from the impact with the wall. This makes Nicole sob harder. She can't believe that shes letting this stupid boyman get to her like this. Bringing her knees up to her chest, she hugs her legs until the tears stop. Looking at her phone, she sees that she is already pretty late to see Waverly. However, after a lonely night without her, Nicole picks herself up to go see her girlfriend. 

\---------

Nicole arrives at the station not too long later. Walking into the bbd office, shes greeted with the sight of Waverly scribbling furiously on the whiteboard, while Wynonna is reclined in her chair lazily eating a donut. "Hey Haughtstuff!" Wynonna greets loudly, causing Waverly to jump and turn around from the board at the noise. Nicole smiles a small smile towards Wynonna, before turning to her girlfriend, eyes lighting up for the first time since yesterday morning. "Baby! I missed you!" Waverly exclaims excitingly, rushing to Nicoles side for a kiss and hug. Nicole sighs contently and melts into her arms, burying her head into Waverlys neck, arms wraping around her shoulders. Waverly wraps her arms around her waist and holds her close. Making a noise of discomfort, Wynonna screeches her chair back " Come on guys its been one day! jeez" she blurts. Waverly chuckles at Wynonna and releases Nicole. Nicole keeps her face close to Waverly, her girlfriend brings her hands to delicatley carress her face. "You feeling any better baby?" Waverly asks, continuing to carress Nicoles cheek with one hand while her other tucks her hair behind her ear. "Yeah baby, promise" Nicole responds softly, the answer seemingly satisfying her girlfriend. 

"I'm starving! can we go to that nice diner for lunch?" Waverly asks, jumping from foot to foot in excitement. Nicole chuckles at her excitement for lunch, "Sure baby, Im pretty hungry too" Infact, Nicoles stomach currently felt like it was eating itself. During work she had only had a few pieces of fruit, and when she got home, well, she wasn't in the best state of mind to be cooking dinner for herself. With her late start today, she hadn't even had breakfast either. Waverly rushed to get her jacket, with her back turned, Nicoles smile dropped, her thoughts wandering. Wynonna, who still sat in the corner of the room, noticed this. Concern filled within her at Nicoles behaviour, as she observes her closer, she notices Nicole seems less relaxed than normal, her normally excellent posture was slightly slouched with defeat, her normally bright eyes were dull. Wynonna may never voice it, but Nicole was very important to her, so to see her this way caused her heart to ache. After the two left for lunch, Wynonna began to ponder what could be causing her friend to be in such distress. It was quite possible Nicole was just having a bad week, so for now, Wynonna was going to sit back and observe, to see any changes and hopefully get to the bottom of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: While I was editing this "Gangsters paradise" came on my music shuffle and I completely jammed out, nothing story related, that is all hahah


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Champ dabbles in spray paint, Nicole becomes more withdrawn from everyone.
> 
> Clouded with worry, Wynonna pays Nicole a visit, and sees another side to the cop she never thought existed. Lots of drinking happens, slightly more cute episode as they have a moment???
> 
> Also Waverly is a sweetheart when she talks about Nicole
> 
>    
> Wynhaught centered chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive always wanted to see more Wynonna/Nicole interaction with just them. I mean come on, we all saw how happy Wynonna was that Nicole survived the widow bite. Wynonna also trusted Nicole so much when it came to Alice, theres no pregnancy in this fic, but still! Melanie herself even got hella emotional when talking about the friendship!
> 
>  
> 
> Same warnings still apply!!
> 
> BTW!!!!! even though Willa and the pregnancy or gooverly didn't happen in this fic, Bobos party still happened, which was where Wynonna found out about the pair and Champ still said the stupid crap to Nicole ending up with him being punched in the face. In this version Bobo held the party for everyone as a wierd way of getting everyone on his goodside, however Champ got too drunk and essentially ruined the evening for everyone.
> 
> Yes I may delve into exactly HOW Wynonna finds out later on ;)

It's been two days since Nicole had gotten that letter from Champ. Although being with Waverly for lunch and feeling a little lighter, the overwhelming sense of doom still loomed over her head. Albiet a dramatic thought, Nicole knew from past experience that this was only the beginning. Sighing to herself, Nicole reflects on everything that has happened in just under a week. She couldn't believe that Champ of all people has gotten under her skin. Ever since he called her relationship with Waverly disgusting at Bobos wierd party, Nicole knew he would be trouble. Although work had gone smoothly yesterday, Nicole still felt like shit. So much so, that even Nedley called her in to check on her. She found it scary how convincing her own lie was, never thinking she would have to hide behind her mask again. This morning after sleeping through her alarm completely, Nicole decided to call in sick, she just wanted to stay in bed all day where no one could hurt her. As Nicole lay there, she glances down at her completely bruised hand. Wincing at the sight of it, Nicole covers it under her blanket. She regrets punching her wall, the little indent where her knuckles made contact with the wall was a constant reminder of that letter. It hadn't been that bad at first, had swollen a bit but she was able to hide it easily as no bruising had come up. However, yesterday as she woke up, she was greeted with the sight of a purple hand. She had to wear her black gloves all day at work, her fellow officers giving her strange looks for it, as well as Wynonna who actually kept her mouth shut instead of making fun of her like Nicole had expected. 

It was only when her stomach began rumbling uncontrollably that Nicole actually got out of bed. Glancing at her clock she sees that its 4:34pm. She hadn't moved from bed essentially all day. Sighing, Nicole makes herself a pitifull excuse for a sandwich, and plops herself down on her couch. After turning the tv on and finishing her sandwich, Nicole returns to the kitchen to get a glass of water. However, on her way, she notices a full bottle of whiskey which appeared much more inviting. Popping open the cap Nicole returns to her couch. After plopping down, she takes big long gulps of the whiskey, straight from the bottle. Nicole had never been a big drinker, back when she came out things had been rough, and Nicole would steal her uncles whiskey and get wasted most nights that where particularly rough. When it got to the point where she had to get her stomach pumped for the 4th time, Nicole had a long talk with her aunt and subsequently decided she would never get that bad again. Since then Nicole had stuck to beer or cider, however, as she sits there, already tipsy from lack of food and whiskey half gone, she chuckles darkly. "So much for not going down this road again" she hiccups. She continued drinking for the rest of the night, even having a couple of beers on top of that, until she passed out on her couch.

\----------

Waverly paced back and forth in the sitting room of the homestead. Wynonna watched her from her postion on the couch with wary eyes. "Nicole called in sick, that's what Nedley said" Waverly finally starts. " She's never sick, and even when she is she still tries going into work Wynonna, do you think she's okay?" Waverly stops pacing to look her sister in the eye. "Baby girl.. i've no idea okay? how was she at lunch the other day?" Wynonna asks. Waverly stares off behind Wynonnas head, before begining to pace once again " She seemed great, she really did but..." Wynonna raises an eyebrow "But?" she asks. " But she just didn't seem like herself, she seemed... reserved, like she was hiding something. Her eyes... god her eyes used to tell me everything you know? she never had to say she loves me, I could see it.. in her eyes." Waverly smiles at the thought of the woman she loves beautiful eyes. "But now.. they're guarded, they don't give anything away, something's wrong Wynonna, and don't tell me there's not I know my girlfriend okay?!" Waverly finishes in a slightly higher pitch. "Do you?" Wynonna blurts out. Waverly stops pacing and spins around to stare at her sister with wide eyes. "I just mean, you said she doesn't like to talk about herself much, her past and shit, do you really know her?" Wynonna continues. Waverlys brows crease as her face contorts in anger "I may not know some things from her past but that does not mean I dont know her!" Waverly spits. "I know how she likes her eggs in the morning, I know that she can't survive without a cup of coffee in the morning, I know she's obsessed with star wars, I know that she's the most ticklish person i've ever met, I know that she's the most fierce and loyal person i've ever known, I know that she loves children, I know that she doesn't think shes beautiful even though she's the poster girl for it, I know she loves when i stroke her hair, I know she loves flowers, that her favourite is Lillies, and that when I buy her some spontaniously her eyes light up so beautifully, I know her Wynonna. They seem like small things but... but they're important." Waverly finishes.

"Okay babygirl, i'm sorry, I just meant about her past, something bad could've happened, maybe thats why she doesn't talk about it?" Wynonna suggested gently to her visably upset sister. Waverly sighs and nods her head "Yeah, maybe" she shrugs. Wynonna sits up "Hey, how's about tomorrow I go over to Nicoles and we have a chat, how's that sound?" she asks. Waverly stands there to think for a minute, tomorrow is Saturday, Nicole always had that day off. As much as Waverly would love to be the one to do it, maybe what she needed right now was a friend. "Okay yeah that sounds good, thanks sis" she smiles towards Wynonna. Wynonna only smiles back as a response and hops up off the couch to retrieve her precious whiskey. Waverly shakes her head and sits down onto the couch, mind swarming with worried thoughts for her girlfriend.

\------

 

Nicole wakes up the next morning with a pounding head and a groan. Holding her head in her hand, Nicole continues to groan as a wave of nausea hits her. After it passed, Nicole stands on wobbly legs and walks into her kitchen to make herself some toast and much needed coffee. Sitting down at her kitchen table with her breakfast, Nicole notices her phone near her, forgotten about last night. Scrolling through her messages while chewing on her toast, Nicole sees she has a lot of miss calls from Waverly. Wincing, Nicole realises how shitty she is as a girlfriend. Quickly sending an apology, she tells her she had a pretty bad fever and was in and out of sleep, unable to respond. After eating the rest of her breakfast and finishing her coffee, Nicole gets ready to leave her house. She was in desperate need for a grocery shop. Heading out, Nicole drives to the local grocery store. After a boring shop, Nicole is heading back towards her car when she spots Champ. He was standing right infront of her car, grin in place and some sort of can in his hand. Appearing unaffected Nicole approached him. "What do you want hardy?" she asks. His grin grew "Didn't think you'd be showing your face anymore Haught! Did you enjoy my note?" he asks with a wink. Nicole rolls her eyes, and tries to walk around him. He squares up against her and smacks her grocery bags straight from her hands. The contents spill on the empty street. It was 8.30am on a saturday morning, not many folks in purgatory are seen before 11, except for those unfortunate enough to work in supermarkets. Before Nicole could even react, Champ shoves her, hard. Not expecting it, she flies to the ground. Champ looms over her, an almost predatory grin spread on his face. "Not so tough now huh?" he spits. Turning around he shakes the can in his hand before leaning into Nicoles car. Nicole hears the noise of something spraying and she moves to get ready to stand. 

Champ turns back around and throws the can at Nicole, hitting her on her temple. Nicoles hand flies to her temple "Shit!" she exclaims. Champ laughs and leans down to her, grabbing her by the hair. "Enjoy your new paint job bitch" he says before standing straight once more. As Champ turns to leave, Nicole kicks out her leg to his, causing him to stumble a couple steps. "You stupid bitch!" he shouts, turning around and kicking her square in the stomach. Nicole wheezes from the pain, deciding it was best to stay still until he was gone. Champ quickly decides to run off to his truck, before someone is alerted to all the noise that was made. Nicole winces as she sits up, holding her stomach with one hand while collecting her groceries in the other. After finally standing up, Nicole glances at her car and tears begin to form in her eyes. DYKE was sprayed in black all across the side of her car in horrible writing. Quickly getting in her car and driving home before too any people saw it, Nicole finally broke down when she reached her house. She was thankful for not having any neighbours right now. She noticed her reflection in her rearview mirror and noticed a big enough bruise forming on her temple from where the can made impact. She didn't want to think about what the bruise on her stomach would look like. Getting out of her car, Nicole heads to her closet to take out her cleaning supplies. Anger filled her and she read the message on her car again. Walking over to it, Nicole begins scrubbing it as hard as she can, tears streaming down her face.

\---------

Wynonna shows up at Nicoles home at about 6pm. The first thing she notices is all the cleaning supplies thrown around her car. As Wynonna gets closer to her car, she sees there was something black sprayed onto her car, she was unable to make it out, but it was obvious someone vandalised her car. Wynonna walks up to the door and knocks on the door by kicking it. She has whiskey in one hand and pizza in the other, it was the only option she had. Nicole answered it a few minutes later, shocked to see who was on the other end. "Wynonna? what are you doing here?" Nicole asks, slightly frantically. Wynonna opens her mouth to respond before she notices the bruise on Nicoles head, her eyes widening. Nicole seems to notice and goes to casually covering it up, however, that turned out to be a bad move as she used her already bruised hand to cover it with. Wynonnas eyes bulged "Jesus Haught what happened?" Wynonna screeched. Nicole winced at her tone, stepping back to let her in. Wynonna shoves passed her, placing the whiskey and pizza on her table, turning to her expectantly. Nicole sighs, "It looks worse than it is, I was trying to reach a can on the top shelf at the store, stupid thing fell and clocked me, hurt like bitch" she resonded casually. Wynonna looks at her suspiciously "And the hand?" she asks. "Oh well... I got really frustrated at CJ for pooping on the floor, again, so stupid me decided to punch a wall" pointing to the indent, Wynonna seemed to believe her. Plus, that one was kinda the truth? "Well shit I thought I had problems" Wynonna joked, picking the food and whiskey up again. "So I have food and alcohol, what you say to a friends night in?" Still lightly hungover from the night before, Nicoles face scrunched up at the whiskey, however her mouth watered at the pizza. Reaching for the pizza, Nicole looked at her gratefully. "Sure. Thanks for the food, i haven't eaten much recently" Nicole responds honestly. Wynonna eyed her as she went to sit down on the couch, following after her and plopping beside her. "Yeah Waverly told me you were sick or something?" she asked casually. Nicole paused slightly "Yeah" she said quietly, before taking a bite of her pizza.

Nicole had left it at that, Wynonnas suspicions continued, but she decided to leave it for now. She had missed Nicole the passed week, although if you ever asked her she would deny it. They quickly finished the pizza, Nicole having put on Wall-e silently, knowing it was the two earps favourite. Wynonna had initially scoffed and poked fun at her, but they both knew it was an act. Wynonna is taken by surprise when Nicole is the one to crack open the whiskey, taking a large gulp. "Damn girl, I knew there was a reason we were friends" Wynonna grins. Nicole smirks and takes another gulp before handing it over. Wynonna takes an equally big gulp before smirking once more "If it was a drinking competition you wanted Haught, you could've just asked" Wynonna jokes. "Please, i'd have no chance at beating you Wy, 17 year old me however... she would give you a run for your money" Nicole says. "You really think so huh?" Wynonna says playfully, however extremely curious to nicoles past. "Oh yeah trust me earp" Nicole says, smile slowly disapearing.

"Good thing you can't drink me under the table though, I think i'd fall inlove with you if you could" Wynonna winks jokingly at Nicole, trying to make the air more fun having seen the look on Nicoles face. Nicole bursts out laughing at the thought of the older earp being gay. "Yeah like you'd ever be into girls, you're the straightest girl i've ever met" Nicole says, still laughing slightly. "Hey! I could like girls, I do appreciate boobs" Wynonna says defensively, passing the whiskey back to Nicole. Nicole takes a few more big swigs before delievering her retort "Please if you had any gay in you than those seductress demon girls you told me about would've had you hooked on their spell" she says. "Have you ever thought that maybe I just have more self control then a stupid bulky man?" Wynonna retorts. Nicole thought about it for a moment, head tilted to the side as she swigs more whiskey. "Okay you have a point there earp, wait..... is this your way of telling me your bi?" Nicole responds with a playful wink. Wynonna snorts "Nah Haughtsauce it's not, I just didn't want you to be right" she grins. "Ha! I knew it!" Nicole responds, cheering a little bit. At this point most of the bottle was gone, both girls feeling resonably drunk.

"Had I known you were up for drinking I wouldve brought more whiskey" Wynonna hiccups. Nicole turns her head away from the movie and towards her friend "I have more in my cabinet, one sec" Nicole stands up and stumbles her way towards her kitchen. After a few minutes she comes back with another bottle of whiskey, it may have been on her shopping list this morning. Wynonna cheers loudly "I knew it, im inlove! marry me Haughtie!" she shouts. Nicole rolls her eyes playfully and opens the drink up to continue drinking. The more she drank the less pain she feels from her bruises, especially the one of her stomach, which last she checked, is a lovely shade of dark purple. Wynonna must notice the change in her demeanor, as she turns towards her and says "Hey Nicole... whats going on? really?" in the most serious tone a drunk person could. Nicole sits further away from her, less relaxed than before. "Nothing earp, leave it alone" she says in a tone that tells Wynonna to drop it. Sighing a little bit, Wynonna sits back and apologises. After a few moments of drinking and becoming even more hammered, Wynonna turns to Nicole again "You know we're here right? whatever it is, we're here, you're like, my only friend Nicole, I care about you alot, if you tell anyone that i'll deny it though" Wynonna finishes with her usual whit. 

Nicoles eyes scrunch up in confusion "You have Doc and Dolls Wynonna, as friends" she says. Wynonna rolls her eyes "Jeez you're really gonna have me say it out loud aren't you?" she says, then sighs " I suppose they are friends, but... i'm all tied up romantically with them.. slept with doc, might want to sleep with dolls, god I don't know and I hate talking about this shit" Wynonna scrunches her face in disgust. " But... you're the only one who's an actual friend to me, you don't want anything from me, you're always there even though I said horrible things to you... you're my best friend.. ugh this is all the whiskey talking, I know you just put up with me cause of Waverly" Wynonna finishes. "What? no way Wy, you.. back when Waverly wouldn't even look my way you and I were both there for one another on a bad day, what we went through with jack... I dont put up with you just cause of Waverly, if we never got together, you'd still be my friend. But, because we are together I got to know you better and, well, yeah your my best friend too" Nicole smiles at wynonna, gulping the whiskey. Wynonna clears her throat and tries quickly wiping her eyes so Nicole doesn't see. Nicole does, but doesn't say anything. Wynonna picks up the whiskey to finish the end of it, both of them are absolutley wasted by now. "Come on, it's late and your not going home like this" Nicole says, gesturing lazily for Wynonna to lie down while she covered her with a blanket. Wynonna passed out almost instantly, Nicole stumbles upstairs and falls into bed.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole plummets after a terrible phone call at work, more from Nicole backstory too! 
> 
> Waverly is the perfect girlfriend, who after walking in on a visably upset Nicole, does her best to comfort her.
> 
>  
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Minor thoughts of suicide in this one pals, sorry. (only a brief thought really)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! the hits and feedback i'm getting is unreal !!!! Just wanted to clarify, Nicole is such a strong character, and a total badass, the reason she doesn't necasarily fight back, is because in some way, she believes she deserves it. When it came to Champ physically hurting her, she tried striking back, but that resulted in her being hurt worse. Nicole can recognise that Champ is bigger and much stronger than her, she knows she couldn't actually take him in a fight. His words trigger old horrible memories for her, which is why on the outside it doesn't seem like much, but inside he is hitting every single one of her doubts, sore spots, and darkest thoughts.
> 
> My Nicole is in no way weak!! She's so strong! The poor thing thinks shes doing the right thing in hiding this from Waverly! she doesn't want to be a burden! That's why I like to show Waverlys thought process, I want you guys to see how loving and accepting Waverly is, essentially making you wanna shake Nicoles shoulders and scream at her to go talk to her girlfriend cause she wants to know her, the good and the bad. Kinda torturing yall sorry ;)
> 
> Also, i'm no expert in spray paint remover, and neither is Nicole, but thank you for the comment! Also, Nicole couldn't really arrest him, she wasn't in uniform, and it's her word against his, AND he did threaten to hurt Waverly worse if she blabbed!

After Wynonna comes to visit, Nicole feels lighter once again. It's monday now, having spent yesterday at home nursing a wicked hangover, Nicole felt ready to return to work. Her stomach felt a lot better, still a dark look to it, but didn't hurt as much. The bruise on her forhead is almost completely healed, having not been too bad to begin with, it was barely noticeable beneath her ginger hair. Her hand still hurt like a motherfucker, requiring her to keep her gloves on once again. Clutching her travel mug full of coffee in her good hand, Nicole steps out of her cruiser that's parked infront of the station. It was 9am, so she didn't suspect the earp sisters would even be up yet. As Nicole sits at her desk, she winces slightly at the thought of the sisters. Frowning in her seat, she realises just how much she misses her girlfriend. She felt like such a sap, it was only a few days without her. But Nicole cannot deny just how inlove she is with Waverly, It's been 6 months since Nicole first met her in Shorty's, and five months since they started seeing one another officially. 

It was only two weeks ago when they expressed their love for one another. They were spending a lazy Sunday curled up in bed with one another. Waverly was telling her about her childhood, the good things that she held close to her heart. They were lying on their sides facing one another, their legs and hands intertwined between them. Waverly spoke with a soft, quiet voice, a small smile on her face as she recites the bond she had with Wynonna as a child. Nicole always knew Wynonna loved her sister with all of her heart, but to hear about how protective she was, even at 8 years old, was heartwarming. Although Waverlys strained relationship with her older sister Willa, and non existent relationship with her dad, she had this amazing ability to still hold onto and remember the good memories. Nicole loved that the most about her. It was actually Waverly who said it first, after telling a story of how 10 year old wynonna shit herself at the fair after having too many hotdogs, Nicole had been crying with laughter. It was a full laugh where her head was thrown back and her eyes squeezed shut. Waverly had only seen this once before, her laughs normally more reserved and quiet. Nicole was the most beautifull like this, she thought. She blurted it out, Nicole mid laugh. When Nicole had calmed down, wiping tears from her eyes, she noticed how tense Waverly had suddenly gotten. Asking what was wrong, clearly not have heard, Waverly repeated herself. After a moment of shock, Nicole broke out into the biggest smile Waverly had ever seen. Climbing on top of her, Nicole kisses her girlfriend thoroughly. After pulling back, Nicole told her she loved her too, so much. The rest of the day was spent in giggles, kisses, and much much more.

Nicole smiles slightly at the memory, heart aching as she waits for Waverly to enter the station. She wanted desperately to tell Waverly what was going on, about her past. She was just so worried, about what she would think of her, about what Champ could do. Frowning at the thought, her good mood completely vanishing. Her car still had remanince of that stupid spray paint on her car, she was useless when it came to cleaning it. She hasn't felt this shit since highschool, trying not to fall back down the rabbithole of drinking too much. That deep in thought, Nicole failed to hear the two newcomers in the station. Both Waverly and Wynonna eyed Nicole with a look of concern. Nicole sat hunched over her desk, eyes downcast and dull. Waverly picked up her pace, while Wynonna slowed down to observe the situation. "Baby?" Waverly said cautiously, reaching out to gently touch Nicoles cheek. However, what she wasn't counting on, was Nicoles violent flinch away from her. 

Waverly quickly retracted her hand, Nicoles gaze snaps upwards towards her girlfriends. Upon recognising who it was, Nicoles eyes soften, and a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes appears on her face. "Sorry Waves, I didn't hear you come in and you scared me" She says apologetically. The concern in Waverlys eyes didn't waver, especially after noticing her bruise on her temple. Gasping, Waverly reaches out to gently caress her temple. "What happened baby?" she asks. Nicole shrugs her shoulders "Just clumsy me in the store, it doesn't even hurt" she says casually. Waverly doesn't look like she believes her, but seems to drop the subject. Walking around the desk, Waverly plops herself into Nicoles lap, wrapping her arms around her neck. "I missed you so much Nic" Waverly says in a sweet tone, leaning in to peck her girlfriend on her bruised temple, before leaning in and planting one straight on her lips. The noise of gagging was heard in the background when the kiss became heated. Nicole pulled back, just remembering the older Earp was still in the room. "Sorry Earp" Nicole mumbles, however she was far from sorry. Wrapping her arms around her girlfriends waist, Nicole snuggles into her chest. God, she really needed a cuddle Nicole thought. Waverly smiled sweetly and held her closer, placing her chin on Nicoles head. Rarely getting the chance to due to the height difference Waverly soaks up any opportunity to do so.

In the doorway, Wynonna observes her friend. She never got around to asking about the vandalism, although Purgatory has its fair share of assholes, Vandalism to vehicles is not a common occurance. Through working with Dolls, she knows that that kind of act is something personal. She also noticed Nicoles is covering up the bruise on her hand. If it was just from getting frustrated at her cat why hide it from other people? Is she hiding something else? Wynonnas eyebrows knit together. Her investigation had been a bust. She wasn't the most patient person on the best of days, but whatever is happening is clearly affecting her friend in a very bad way, and she plans on confronting her.

\----

After chatting with Waverly for the most part of the morning, Nicole now found herself once again sifting through paperwork at her desk. She had noticed Wynonnas hard gaze, but chose to ignore her. Before her thoughts could get even deeper, her phone begins to ring. "Officer Haught speaking" Nicole answered in an even tone. "Hi Nicole, it's your mother." the voice responds, Nicole hadnt heard that voice in almost 8 months, but it was still clear as day to her. "Mom? what are you calling me for?" Nicole asked confused, she didn't even think her mother had her number. She hears her mother sigh at the other end, and Nicole prepares herself. "As you know, it's your sisters birthday next week" she began. Of course Nicole knew, her sister was so excited to be turning 18. Her sister, Taylor and her had a very close bond. Nicole was 5 when she was born, she was so excited to have a younger sibling. She constantly told her parents that they would be 'Ginger buds' before her sister was born. However, to her dismay, her sister was born with a head full of dark hair. Nicole was the only ginger in her immediate family, her uncle being the only other ginger in her entire extended family. However she quickly got over that the minute she held her sister in her arms for the first time, when Taylor grabbed a fist full of Nicole t-shirt and promptly fell asleep. Her sister was her best friend growing up, she was her number one fan at every soccer and basketball match and her biggest supporter whenever Nicole was upset. Nicole is fiercely protective of her, even going as far as shoving some stupid boys face into mud after he made Taylor cry when she was in kindergarden. Although Nicole came out to her parents at 16, the first person she came out to was her sister when she was 15. 10 year old Taylor was confused at first, not really knowing what a lesbian was, but after a nervous Nicole explained, Taylors eyes lit up and she pounced onto her sister saying how cool that was and that boys were disgusting anyways. After being kicked out, Nicole didn't see Taylor as much, her parent forbid it. Taylor however, even at age 11, mastered the art of sneaking out and lying to her parents, to make sure Nicole was okay. Soon her parents found out and shipped Taylor off to boarding school. Nicole hadn't really seen her much since, however they do constantly write one another letters ever since, and, now that Taylor is older, they text and call quite a lot. Taylor had called a few weeks ago inviting Nicole to her birthday, saying she didn't care about their parents, she wanted her there. Nicole was over the moon at the invitation. From what Taylor has told her, her relationship with her parents is very strained, the house often being tense and cold as Taylor is still extremely angry at them for their treatment of her sister. 

"I am calling as, well, Taylor just informed me that you had gotten an invite off of her." her mother finishes, in a colder tone. Upon hearing this, Nicole stands from her desk and retreats to the breakroom, phone in hand, for more privacy. "So mom? she's my sister." Nicole responds. "Nicole, do you realise how embarrasing it was for me and your father when we had to explain to everyone why you weren't at home? why your sister transferred schools?" her mom responds, voice seemingly tired and strained. "You should have told them the truth, but knowing you you just said we both wanted to go." Nicole responds coldly. Her mother huffs with annoyance "Of course we didn't tell the truth, what would they think of us? having a... having you like that in our home?" she finishes. Tears prick at Nicoles eyes, closing them in order to keep them in. "What do you want?" Nicole asks. " You're not coming to the party." she states coldly. "What? you can't control that, i'm an adult and Taylor wants me there" Nicole responds, voice rising. "Taylor's a child Nicole, she doesn't know what she wants, you've had her brainwashed from day 1" her mother angrily responds. "I have not! she is her own person, shes not full of hate like you!" Nicole shouts down the phone. "You're disgusting Nicole, what you are is disgusting, I will not have that around my daughter" her mother retorts. "I'm your daughter!!" Nicole shouts. "I'm your daughter too, and you threw me out onto the streets! she should be around me mom not you!" she continues. "Thats enough Nicole" her mom sighs, "You're not welcome, if you do turn up? I'll make sure you're thrown out the second you walk into my home." Nicoles tears are falling in streams now "You're a terrible mother, I hope you remember that" Nicole says through her tears, hanging up before her mother could get the last word.

Trying to stop her tears, an unwanted sob breaks through her mouth. Leaning against the counter in the empty breakroom, Nicole scrunches her hands against her face. Her mother is horrible. When she had come out, it was her mother who was the most vocal, her dad just sat there and let her scream at Nicole. 'What a fucking coward' Nicole thought. Why does she bother with this? why does she keep trying to continue living in a world that has been nothing but cruel to her. Maybe Champ was right. Just then, Waverly enters the breakroom. Originally there to fetch some coffee for her overbearing sister, she instantly notices Nicole standing there. Although her back was facing her, Waverly noticed how tense her body was, frozen in the spot until she heard a tiny sob come from Nicole. Waverly had never seen Nicole cry, before last week never even seen her sad before. Rushing further inside, Waverly softly spoke up in order to not spook Nicole too much. "Nicole?" She says, inching her way closer. Nicole tenses, not wanted her girlfriend to see her like this. She realises quite quickly there's nothing she can do, so turns slowly to face Waverly. Waverlys heart breaks at the sight of her, the look of devastation on her girlfriends face is prominent, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Oh baby..." Waverly utters rushing to her side and engulfing her in a hug. This only seems to make Nicole cry harder, loud sobs wracking her body. Waverly slowly lowers them to the floor, where she ushers Nicole onto her lap, rubbing soft patterns on her back and rocking them slightly.

 

After what felt like hours, Nicoles tears seemed to have stopped. Cautiously, Waverly thinks of how to ask what happened. Nicole moved her head from her chest to rest on her girlfriends shoulder, arms still grasping tightly around her body, urging her not to let go. Not that Waverly ever would, she was mainly worried about someone walking in to where they are. "My mom called, she said nasty things, won't let me see my sister" Nicole sniffled. Waverly's eyes widened, she hadn't known Nicole had any siblings. "Do you wanna talk about it baby? i'm here" Waverly responded softly. Nicole tensed slightly, then sat up to be face to face with her girlfriend. "I uh... I don't want to burden you with all that, you have enough on your plate" Nicole responds softly, not looking Waverly in the eye. "Baby you wouldn't be burdening me, I love you, and I want to know everything about you, the good and the bad, everything that makes you, well you" Waverly responds, stroking her girlfriends cheek until they made eye contact. "Maybe uh.. maybe at the homestead? and umm.. I could start with my sister?" Nicole finishes with a ghost of a smile. "That sounds wonderful, i'd love to know what she's like" Waverly responds, eyes twinkling. They both stand up, Waverly turns Nicole towards her and kisses her softly "You, Nicole Haught, are not a burden" she says softly. Nicole has to blink back more tears at that and looks away. Waverly can tell she doesn't believe her, so mentally notes to make sure she says it enough until she does. 

Nicole doesn't feel she can mention Champ just yet, but she could talk about her sister for days. It was a step in the right direction, the earp sisters definitley will be the key to helping her heal. As they walk out of the precinct, having told Nedley Nicole wasn't feeling the best (Although one look at Nicoles red, puffy eyes Nedley knew better than to make her stay), Nicoles thoughts began to burst. She doesn't deserve Waverly, she doesn't deserve any of this. She thinks about her sister, about how she won't get to see her on her big day. She looks towards Waverly, trying not to let her thoughts eat away at her. Waverly looked so beautiful today. Well, she always looks beautifull to Nicole, but today she was something else. Seeming to sense the eyes on her, Waverly turns and makes eye contact with Nicole, and gives her a beautifull smile. 'God I really don't deserve her' Nicole thinks. Once situated in Waverlys truck, she turns on some 2007 pop song on high blast, grinning and begins to sing along. Nicole knows she's putting in some extra effort to make her smile and laugh, which works wonders. 'Yep' she thought, 'Definitely don't deserve her'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before they revealed her age recently, I always saw Nicole as being about 23, so that's what she is here!


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole cuddles and talks to Waverly about her sister, then we have a time jump, where Champ makes an appearance once again. 
> 
>  
> 
> Nicoles still sad about not seeing her sister on her birthday, with Champ back to making her life hell, she begins to shut off those who care about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!!! I'm so sorry about the big wait, I was away meaning I had no access or time to write!! but i'm back!!!!
> 
> I know it's killing y'all that Nicole still won't talk about Champ, or about the bullying she was subjected to before, but I promise it will al soon be out in the open, with or without Nicoles consent ;)
> 
> Starts as a direct continuation of last chapter.

Nicoles heart was racing by the time they had pulled up to the homestead. She hasn't been her for a long time, since well.. since before everything turned to shit. Getting out of Waverlys truck, the pair walk straight into the house. Nicole paused in the doorway, feeling quite unsure of herself. Waverly notices her girlfriends distress, gently taking her hand. "Baby? you okay" She asks softly. Nicole looks up to make eye contact with her girlfriend, nodding her head with a tiny smile. Waverly studies her face for a moment, before pulling her in the direction of the stairs. They walk silently towards her bedroom, once inside Waverly kicks her shoes off, Nicole following suit. Waverly lets go of her hand, turning around to hop on her bed. Shuffling backwards to make space, she then pats the spot next to her while eyeing Nicole with hopeful eyes. Nicole takes a deep breath before lying down next to her girlfriend. They both lay on their sides, facing one another.

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, I just want to make sure you're okay" Waverly says softly. Nicole gazes into her eyes, trying to pull some strength from them. She was never the best at opening up about anything. "No I want to, I want to tell you about her" Nicole responds after a moment or two. Bringing her hand up to caress Nicoles face, Waverly smiles her beautiful smile. "Whenever you're ready, i'm all ears" she responds. Nicole moves to lie on her back, staring at the ceiling. She felt it was easier this way, not making eye contact. She smiles at the thought of her sister, sighing thoughtfully.

"Where do I begin? God Waves she's just so amazing, nothing like my parents" Nicole starts with a shake of her head. "She sorta dresses the same as Wynonna, except no leather jacket. She has this awesome collection of classic rockband tshirts. Every christmas i'd find one she didn't have, and i'd mail to her at her boarding school. My mom never knew about it, the dean at that school hates her, Taylor broke down one day to her about everything that had happened, ever since then she allows the long phone calls we would have, even letting Taylor use her office phone so my mom wouldn't notice the phone bill rise" Nicole finishes with a huff of laughter. "She's like, crazy smart Waves, ever since she was a kid I knew she would be a genuis. She's such a nerd too, obsessed with space and science. When we were younger she used to come up with these cool experiments that we would work on in the backyard, at one point we added something we shouldn't of and the whole thing exploded" Nicole said with a laugh. Waverly gasps at this, sitting up slightly. "Don't worry, we were completely fine, it was just foam that exploded, we did get a nasty rash on our arms though" Nicole responded. " She's always been my number one fan. At every basketball game, every soccer match, she was always there with this stupidly big sign she handmade, and would chant these god awful phrases she came up with at every game. It was totally embarrasing, but I never told her to stop. Plus when she joined ice hockey back when she was 7, I returned the favour" Nicole said with a massive grin. "That's another thing Waves, she's so good at ice hockey too, she was captain at her old school, before she was transferred... she was so upset about that, her snobby boarding school doesn't have any girl teams for any sport, Iit's unlady like apparently" Nicole says with a scrunch of her nose. "I came out to her first you know. She was only 10, she was so so happy for me Waves. She wanted to know all about the girl I was crushing on. She still is, happy for me I mean, she's happy i moved away. I told her all about you too. She wants to meet you so badly" Nicole finished with a laugh. "Oh really?" Waverly responds in surprise. "Yeah, she wants to give you the shovel talk, make sure you're right for me" Nicole responds with an affectionate gleam in her eye. 

"You should invite her up here, I mean I don't know much about your family situation but I gather it's not that good, maybe a weekend or something up here could be good for her?" Waverly interjects. Nicole thinks about it for a moment. "Are you sure you'd be okay with that? I mean it probably won't be for awhile, my mom will have her on lockdown fo the next couple of weeks" Nicole responds sadly. Waverly sits up and leans over to place a gentle kiss to Nicoles lips. "We will find a way baby" She responds gently. Nicole smiles a real smile and leans up to reconnect their lips. After a mini make out session, Waverly pulls back and stares at Nicole lovingly. "I love you so much baby, I hope one day you can tell me everything about you" Waverly says sweetly. Nicole stares into her eyes, reaching a hand up to stroke her cheek "One day baby, step one is getting my sister here one day" Nicole responds with a small smile. Waverly knew that meeting Nicoles sister is a huge step for her. From the sounds of it, the pair where quite close, meaning this sister knew everything about her, the good and the bad.

\------

It had been two days since Nicole opened up about her sister. Nothing happened much since then, Nicole had quite long shifts at work. It was currently 10pm and Nicole was on patrol through the town. It had been quite all night, leaving Nicole quite bored. Nicole sudenly gets a call about a disturbance at shortys, most likely some drunken idiot getting too rowdy. Walking into the bar, Nicole imediatley spots the culprit, her stomach dropping. There in all his drunken glory, was Champ hardy. He was shouting slurred words towards some guy sitting at the bar. The man in question didn't seem bothered at all, sitting there drinking his whiskey. This only seemed to get Champ more riled up than before. Stepping up towards him, Nicole reminded herself that she's in uniform this time, and if he tries anything she will have his ass thrown into a cell. "Hardy, shut up and leave or else you'll be spending the night in a jail cell" Nicole says with confidence. Champ turns his gaze onto her. "Well well..... well" Champ slurs "What have we got here? ginger bitch here to save the day" he continues, swaying into the bar. Nicole rolls her eyes "Speak to an officer of the law again and il have you thrown into that jail cell" she responds. Champ laughs loudly before standing up and taking a swing at her. However, he was that drunk he had only hit air before falling flat on his face. Huffing in annoyance, Nicole takes out her handcuffs. "Attempted assualt on a police officer, that's a good enough reason for me to arrest you Hardy" she responds, feeling more confident. Champ struggles limply against Nicole as she restrains him, all his strength gone as he is too drunk to have any sort of reflexes. With a lot of difficulty, Nicole eventually hoists Champ upright (well as upright as she can) and drags him out of shortys. "Stupid dyke bitch I hate you" Champ shouts angrily. Nicole flinches slightly at the slurs, but continues to shove him in the backseat of her cruiser. Getting in the cruiser and driving off, Nicole tries not to think about her passenger in the back. However that was a hard thing to do when he wouldn't shut up.

"Fucking bitch arresting me... fucking... fucking s-stupid " Champ babbles endlessly the entire way back to the station. Nicole arrives back to an empty station. Normally the bbd are still there, especially dolls, but tonight they were all called out on a research mission, which they were currently pulling an all nighter at the homestead for. Nicole offered to help after work, which is where she was going to be headed before everything with Champ. Throwing Champ into the cell with little resistance, that was until she had the door locked. Champ banged onto the cell door angrily, screaming "Stupid ginger dyke!! I'll fucking kill you!! I swear!! You better watch your fucking back!" over and over until his voice became strained. Everything came rushing back for Nicole, tears welling up in her eyes. Cursing at herself, she sits at her desk waiting for Lonnie to come and relieve her.

When he does eventually get there, it was almost midnight, With a polite goodbye towards him, Nicole heads straight to her car. After getting in she sits inside and sighs. She doesn't really want to go to the homestead anymore, but she had promised she would. Sighing once again, Nicole turn on her engine and begins the short drive to the Earps land.  
Once she arrives, she trudges up the steps, not even bothering to try to fake any smile. Knocking on the door, shes greeted by Wynonna opening the door. "Well you look like shit" She states, eyeing Nicole up and down. "Gee thanks Wynonna" Nicole responds in an even tone, pushing passed her friend. She walks into the living room which well, looked like a tornado had blown through. There were countless boxes all over the room, and even more files and pieces of paper scattered everywhere. Doc was sat in the armchair, bottle of whiskey in one hand and a file in the other. Dolls with perched at the edge of the couch, completely engrossed in bulky looking file. Waverly was on the floor, surrounded by multiple files, brow knitted in concentration, while gripping a hot mug of what Nicole can only assume is green tea. "Why officer Haught its a pleasure to see you again on this fine evening" Doc responds with a grin, obviously doing more drinking than researching. With the way that Wynonna sways back towards the couch, she assumes the same for her. 

Waverly looks up at this, eyes lighting up with delight as they land on Nicole. "Hey baby! we're kinda getting nowhere, it's only really me and Dolls doing anything, those pair gave up hours ago" she states with an eye roll. Wynonna sticks her tongue out at this, cradling her own whiskey bottle. Nicole walks further into the room and leans down to peck her girlfriends lips. Wynonna gags at this, while Doc makes whistle noises. Dolls doesn't look up from his file, but he does have a barely noticeable smile on his face. "I dont know baby, maybe we should ease up and take a break?" Nicole responds gently. She had just come from working a 12 hour shift (was supposed to only be 10 but Lonnie didn't show up), and she really did not want to spend the whole night sifting through files. Waverly sighs and puts her drink down infront of her. "Maybe you're right, maybe a little breather" she responds. At that Nicole snatches the almost full bottle of whiskey from Doc (It was his second bottle after all), takes a long swig and sits in the opposite armchair, the only free seat in the room, seen as Wynonna decided to sprawl out next to dolls on the couch. "Damn girl I didnt' know you could drink" Doc whistles in surprise. Waverlys eyes widen slightly, she hadn't known that either. Nicoles only responds was to shrug, then continue to down the rest of the contents quite quickly. Waverly looks behind her at her sister, who is completly unfazed by Nicole antics. "She was like that when I hung out at hers" Wynonna whispers, shrugging her shoulders slightly. Waverly frowns, Nicole hadn't seemed like much of a drinker. 

Not too long later and there are only four of them left. Dolls had excused himself not too long after Nicole showed up, mumbling about how if they weren't getting any work done he might as well leave and get some sleep. The more she drank the more closed off Nicole became towards everyone else. Waverly had tried to take the bottle off of her, saying she was drinking too much on an empty stomach, but Nicole simply had shoved it out of her reach, insisting she was fine. Anytime Waverly had seen Nicole drunk or tipsy, which wasn't often, she was always so cute and childlike. This version however, was quite dark. This version just wanted to drink into the abyss. After Waverly tried once again to stop Nicole from drinking, Nicole had finished the bottle right infront of her, slammed it on the table and stomped outside. Chasing after her, Waverly grabbed her arm before she stepped foot off of the porch. "Where are you going?!" Waverly questioned. "Home" Nicole stated "I'm clearly not wanted here" She responded. "What? of course you are Nicole, why would you think that?" Waverly responds in a confused tone. "Because no one wants me!! because I fuck everything up!" Nicole shouts, not at Waverly per say, she just shouts. "You're wanted here baby, and you're in no state to drive, let's go to bed, please" Waverly responds. Nicoles eyes well up. "I'm not, I'm not wanted" she responds, wrapping her arms around herself before looking down at the ground. Waverly goes to respond, but just as she does Nicole walks quickly into the house, straight up the stairs towards bedroom. 

After walking back inside, Wynonna turns around and stares at her sister. "Everything okay?" she asks. Waverly walks up towards the stairs and pauses "I'm okay Wy but... I dont think Nicole is" She responds frowning deeply. "You guys will figure it out babygirl, don't worry, you always do" Wynonna responds, before lazily throwing a blanket over a passed out doc, then heading to bed. Waverly frowns once more as she walks into bed. Shes just very worried for her girlfriend. After getting into bed, Nicole seemingly already asleep, Waverly slowly drifts off into a sleep clouded with worry. When she woke up, Nicole wasn't beside her anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always appreciate comments!! hope you enjoyed


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Champ plots revenge after his arrest.
> 
>  
> 
> Nicole is withdrawn ever since that night at the homestead, refusing to talk about what happened or what she said.
> 
>  
> 
> Wynonnas plans to confront Nicole are foiled when An unexpected visitor comes in and stirs the plot for Nicole and the gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!! We are coming near the end now, no need to fret!! this story has so many openings it will lead to so much more!!
> 
>  

To say she felt like shit was an understatement to Nicole. Its been 3 days since she was at the homestead, 3 days since she last probably spoke to Waverly. Waverly had tried to bring up what had happened numerous times, Nicole dismissing it as drunken babble and that it didn't mean anything. It's put a slight strain on their relationship, as Waverly refuses to drop it this time round. It makes Nicole feel even shitter, she feels she should do Waverly a favour and break up with her, Waverly deserved better than her. But Nicole couldn't do this, she knows Waverly would break it off if she wanted to, and well, she doesn't know if she could get by without the Earp girl. She also didn't want to break it off, she loves Waverly so much, she just feels like a shit girlfriend. Nicole had decided to take off a few days as vacation so she could have a breather from everything. Currently she was lying in bed, she had no idea what time it was, having not bothered to look at her phone or clock. Just then, her phone rings. Nicole groans and shuffles around in bed to reach her phone. Looking down at her screen, she notices Waverlys name flash across it.

\----

 

Waverly had her head buried in a book full of old cases, trying to spot any faces she recognised. She was quite frustrated at her girlfriend for shutting her out. After Nicoles blow up a few days ago, Nicole has continued to try keep her at arms length. Of fucking course Waverly wasn't going to accept this, she loved that woman and she'll be damned if Nicole thinks she can push her away. Nicole had told her over the phone yesterday that she was taking a few days off of work to relax and get some home improvements finished. She promised it wasn't anything to do with Waverly, that it wasn't a hint she wanted a break or anything, which Waverly did believe. However her home improvements was complete bull in Waverlys opinion. Nicole was sad, really sad. Waverly shivered at the thought of her beautiful girlfriend feeling like she was unwanted. This all ran really deep, Waverly thought. Waverly stands up and leaves the offices for a much needed stretch. Walking to where Nicoles desk would be, Waverly perches herself onto said desk. Lost in thought about her girlfriend, she was suddenly knocked out of them as she heard loud footsteps approaching the office. A dark haired girl, who looked like a teenager to Waverly confidently approached the counter infront of Nicoles desk. Waverly noted the girl was wearing black doc martens boots, black skinny jeans, and was sporting a slightly baggy AC/DC sleeveless t-shirt, which was navy in colour, the AC/DC letters in a light blue colour. She had a lot of leather, handmade looking bracelets on her left wrist, each a unique, dark colour. Her skin was extremely fair, her almost black hair was almost completely straight and was about as long as Waverlys own. She leans over the counter, making eye contact with Waverly.

 

"Don't tell me that's what small town cops look like here" The teenager says in a playful tone, smirk prominent on her face. Waverly takes note of the deep dimples the girl had, which became noticeable with her smirking. Waverly frowns slightly, looking down at her outfit. She was wearing her high waisted shorts, a white tank top cut into a crop top (of course) and an oversized, seethrough white blouse that had flowers all over them. "What's wrong with my outfit?" Waverly asks curiously, eyeing the stranger. "Nothin', just a lil, er, preppy for a cop" she responds eyes filled with amusement, smirk deepening slightly. Waverly huffs out a laugh "I suppose, nah i'm not a cop, more of a, well, consultant- no, researcher" Waverly responds, a smile gracing her features. The teenager chuckles at Waverlys response before standing up straight once again. "Anywho, i'm kinda looking for someone, Nicole haught? I know she works here" The girl responds. Waverlys eyes widen, "Oh! Nicole? yeah she does but she has the day off, I can give her a call if you want? what's your name by the way?" Waverly responds, hopping off the desk and walking towards the girl. "That would be great, she never told me where she lives and I kinda don't have a phone right now" The girl chuckles while rubbing the back of her neck. "I'm Taylor, Taylor haught" She responds, Waverly almost dropping her phone in shock.

 

Although the hair difference, Waverly slowly started noticing their similarities. They both had the same deep dimples, and looking into Taylors eyes she notes they also have the same warm chocolate brown eyes. Even the shape was the same, looks like big puppy dog eyes run in the family. Even the small glimpse at her smile, looks like that is a haught trait too. "Holy shit" Waverly utters. Taylor laughs properly at that, grinning at Waverly. Yup, waverly thought, definitley the same smile. "The infamous sister huh?" Taylor jokes, "You two close? Nicole doesn't give out her number to just anyone" Taylor asks. Waverly feels slightly nervous at this, thinking she would have Nicole there when she was introduced. "Um well actually, I'm Waverly" she eventually says. Taylor barks out laugh before lightly smacking Waverly on the shoulder "No way! shit that's awesome" she responds, still laughing at the situation. Waverly smiles wide at the younger Haughts antics, pulling up Nicole as a contact. "Lemme just give her a quick call" she says, dailing her girlfriends number. 

\----- 

 

After taking the call and informing Waverly she was on her way, Nicoles mind was racing. She was so excited to see her sister again, but also quite confused as to why she was here, her birthday was on Monday, so why was she here? Nicole eventually gets to the station, her sister and Waverly where standing outside waiting. Squealing slightly, Nicole rushes to engulf her sister in a hug. "Oh my god!" She states. It had been about 6 months since Nicole last seen her properly. Taylor hugs back just as tightly, happy to see her big sister. Pulling back slightly, Nicole studies her sisters face "What are you doing here?" she asks. Taylor pulls away from her sister "Jeez here I was expecting a warm welcome" Taylor sarcastically responds. Rolling her eyes, Nicole playfully shoves her sister. "You know what I mean" Nicole responds softly. Sighing, Taylors shoulders sag. "I was just sick of it you know? I was sick of that place, sick of being in boarding school, sick of them" Taylor responds in a low voice. "What happened?" Nicole questions, concern in her eyes. "Nothing new just... Mom said she wouldn't let you come, that she called you, I snapped Nic, I can't stand how she talks about you, ever since you left all we do is fight, i'm sick of it. I have no friends in my boarding school, they are all stuck up snobs who call me a boy because I like sports. I'm sick of their rules. I'm sick of not being able to be myself, I don't want to be anyone else... I can't live there anymore, they're horrible.. they- just trust me" Taylor finishes, eyes full of tears. Nicoles heart clenches for her sister, she hates seeing her so sad. Nicole hugs her sister tightly again.

 

When Waverly saw the serious turn of the conversation, she had walked out of earshot, out of respect. Hopefully her sister being here will help her open up more, Waverly thought. Nicole pulls back from her sister and looks towards her girlfriend. Smiling sweetly at her, Nicole gestures her to come over. After walking towards them, Nicole still has a small smile on her face. "So I see that both my girls have met one another" She says jokingly. "Yeah she poked fun at my outfit" Waverly says in a playful tone. Whipping her head towards her sister, Nicole raises an eyebrow " What's wrong with her outfit? she looks great" Nicole finishes, with a sweet smile aimed at her girlfriend. Waverly smiles sweetly back, causing Taylor to scrunch up her face " Nothings wrong with it, she was sitting on a cop desk, I poked fun, asking if that's how cops dress in a small town" Taylor responds with a smirk. Waverly rolls her eyes as Nicole laughs. Turning towards her girlfriend, Nicole tilts her head slightly. "So we were thinking some ice cream, you in?" She asks, a hopeful gleam in her eye. Waverly glances back and forth between the two haughts, both sporting the same head tilt, hopeful puppy dog look. "Are you sure? you guys should go and catch up" Waverly responds unsurely. "We are definitley sure, I recommended us three go, i've plenty of chances to catch up with this idiot, I wanna get to know you" Taylor responds with a wag of her eyebrows, only stopping when her sister elbows her in the ribs after her insult. "Please baby?" Nicole says lowly, staring at her girlfriend. Waverly couldn't resist that face, and after some cheers from the Haughts, they all pack into Nicoles car.

\------- 

Wynonna has decided that today is the day she was finally going to confront her friend about what was going on with her. She saw how wierd she was with Waverly the passed few days, ever since her stay at the homestead. Wynonna had decided enough is enough. She knew from Waverly that Nicole had the day off, so she was currently on her way over there. This time she had no food or whiskey, she was a woman on a mission. As she was driving she heard her phone buzzing like crazy, but decided it could wait til she got to Nicoles. Eventually she pulls up outside Nicoles house, but straight away notices that her car is missing. Cursing loudly, Wynonna leans over to grab her phone. Upon grabbing it, she sees she has mutiple texts from her sister.

WYNONNA OMG ANSWER RIGHT NOW!!!

NICOLES FCKIN SISTER IS HERE!!!

WYNONNA HELP!!!!

OMG SHES LIKE A MINI U SHE DRESSES JUST LIKE U

PLS WY ANSWER SOON I JUST CALLED NICOLE BUT AM STUCK WITH SIS

SHES ONLY 17 BUT SO INTIMIDATING!!

OMG IM GONA PEE MY PANTS!!! I HATE U RIGHT NOW

Wynonna winces at all the texts, but can't help the laughter that bubbles up. That quickly dies when she realises she can't interogate Nicole with her sister around. "FUCK" Wynonna shouts, grumbling as she pulls out of Nicoles driveway, turning back around in the direction of the homestead. She can't believe her damn luck. 

\-------

Champ is sitting in his truck, still fuming over his arrest a couple of days ago. After approaching Nedley wishing to file a complaint on the officer, to which he was turned away, quite quickly, he was angrier than ever. He was going to make that bitch suffer. He didn't even hit her that night at shortys, she's just a stupid dyke. He hated Nicole with a passion. She took his Waverly away from him. Brainwashed her into thinking she liked women just to steal her. Shes taking advantage of her. She has to be stopped. Leaning over to his passenger side, he opens the glove box and begins sifting around. Finally finding what he wants, he grabs hold of it and pulls it into his lap. A brand new pistol sat in his lap, as he stared at it with a smile, admiring it. He had bought it the day after Nicole punched him, the day after he realised just how brainwashed Waverly was. His insults and kick hadn't been enough, she wan't getting the hint. Frankly, it was the only logical thing to do he thought. He has to put her down, so she doesn't brainwash anyone else. 

But he has to wait. He has to wait for the perfect moment. For when she's alone, when she's not wearing a bullet proof vest. He wants her to suffer, to die slowly. She deserves it, she's a disease. She must go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of doing a stand alone story with Taylor?? I like the idea of this Taylor character, Id love to write a story about her and Nicoles relationship, as well as her living in purgatory maybe??? tell me what y'all think!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> As always, I love reading all of your comments!!!


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and her sister reconnect after lost time, excited to introduce her to everyone in purgatory.
> 
> Taylor opens up about how life has been to an unexpected person.
> 
> Cue Taylor to get the ball rolling, instantly noticing a withdrawn Nicole.
> 
> More Nicole backstory from Taylors point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the comments, after i finish this fic, i'm gonna make a Taylor stand alone!! I may have a different background to the one in this fic, but Taylor will be the same! it will be focused around her, but all the characters interact with her, it will show how she fits in, plus her backstory in more detail (meaning Nicoles backstory too!) she will be super complex, I cant wait!!
> 
> No Champ in this chapter, gonna make y'all wait ;)
> 
> ALSO PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER SERIES BABY WAYHAUGHT! ITS ALL FLUFFLY AND THE MOST RECENT POST DESERVES MORE VIEWS <3

As they ride in her car towards the ice cream shop, Nicoles mind is swarming. Taylor still hadn't told her why she was here, the real reason. She knew her sisters situation at home, knew it wasn't exactly great, but nothing big enough ever happened for Taylor to need to get away. Glancing in the rearview mirror, she studies her sister. She was currently sitting with her head almost out the window, staring at everything that went by. Nicole couldn't blame her, growing up in Chicago she was used to all the noise pollution and heavy traffic jams. When she first came to Purgatory, Nicole was quite gobsmacked at the scenery too. Purgatory may be shit sometimes, but damn did Nicole think it was pretty. Nicole smiled at her sisters reaction, chuckling slightly. Waverly was in the passenger seat, singing along to another silly pop song on the radio. Upon hearing the chuckle, Waverly turns her head towards her girlfriend. Nicole nods her head back to her sister, Waverly follows her eyes to Taylor, who was currently taking photos on her phone, a look of childlike wonder on her face. "You city people act like you've never seen a tree before" Waverly says with a big grin. Taylor turns her head away from the view, rolling her eyes. "Not like that, it's just all natural you know? the parks or gardens we have back home are so packed full of shit they look fake, some even are" Taylor responds, eyes returning to the view. "Plus it's nice taking a deep breathe in and knowing its all fresh, back home you'd be breathing in car fumes, smoke, and probably someones sneeze too" she continued. "Oh yuck, I take it back I never wanna see the city" Waverly says with a scrunch of her nose. Nicole chuckles at this, throwing a loving gaze towards her girlfriend, Taylors only reaction is to smirk. 

 

They reach the ice cream shop soon after, once they order their ice creams they all sit down into a cosy corner booth. Waverly glances at Taylors selection, having asked Nicole to get her the gigantic "super bowl", she had it filled mostly with mint ice cream, asking for a few cookie dough scoops on top. She had then taken the gigantic bowl towards the sauce station, drowning it in salted caramel. "How the heck can you eat all that?" Waverly responds, face scrunched up. Taylor takes a pause from absolutley hounding into her dessert to glance at Waverlys own. Scrunching her face in disgust, she levels her gaze with Waverlys again. "How can YOU eat that?" she responds, staring at her ice cream again. Waverly frowns at she looks to her own ice cream. She had chosen to have a small bowl of strawberry ice cream, putting a moderate about of rasberry sauce on it afterwards. "Taylor hates strawberry ice cream, says it's Satans piss" Nicole interjects before Waverly can respond. Nicole herself had gotten a medium bowl of rocky road, smothering it in chocolate sauce. "She also loves ice cream, I always buy her the biggest size any store has" She continues with a grin thrown towards her sister. Waverly laughs at this, continuing to eat her ice cream, While Taylor grins back, face covered in caramel sauce as she continues to demolish it in record time. Waverly was impressed, the bowl was bigger than her head. 

After finishing their ice cream, the small gang of three decide to head back to the homestead. Nicole would go home, but seen as things where stirring up between the revanents, she wanted to ensure Taylor was safe and far away from any shit heads. Taylor sat in the passenger seat this time, having sprinted round Waverly while she wasn't looking to bag herself the seat, screaming "Shotgun!" at the top of her voice. She had plugged in her music into the aux chord Nicole had recently bought and blared Nirvana through the speakers. Waverly pouted at this, it's not that she didn't like Nirvana, it's just she was looking forward to singing along to some beyoncé. Taylor was sprawled out in her seat, one leg out the open window while wearing the sunglasses she found in Nicoles glove box. She was currently jamming out to "Smells like teen spirit" making mini air drum motions. Nicole grins at her sisters actions, god, she really did miss her. Eventually Waverly stopped pouting and began to headbang along to the beat, her and Taylor even dueting (Well, screaming) the chorus. They reach the homestead in record time. As they pull in fully, Taylor peers out the window, totally stunned. "Holy shit dude, you own this whole land?" she asked in amazement. "Yeah kid, theres a whole forest we own behind the house too" Waverly responds chuckling at the teenagers reaction. 

Getting out of the car, all three of the girls walk up and into the house. "Wynonna?" Waverly called out, still a bit peeved off about her sister ignoring her frantic texts. As Waverly went to call out again, Wynonna comes waltzing into the room, coffee pot in hand. "What's up babygirl?" she asks, drinking the coffee straight from the pot. "This is Taylor, she's Nicoles sister, she's gonna be staying with us for a little bit" Waverly responds, slightly hesitantly. Wynonna doesn't deal well with strangers, especially on her land. It was just then that Wynonna notices the stranger, eyes wide in shock. "Well well well Haughtsauce I didn't know you had a sister" Wynonna responds, a grin forming as she eyes Taylors attire. "And she dresses well too, you sure you ain't adopted dude?" She continues, throwing her glance at Taylor. Taylor smirks at this, she knew damn well she looked good. Taylor then begins to roam the house, curious to see what it has to offer. Nicole and Waverly step into the kitchen with Wynonna. "Look guys she seems great, but why is she staying here?" Wynonna asks. "She showed up out of the blue, with everything going on in bbd, I just wanna make sure she's safe here" Nicole responds quietly, eyes pleading with Wynonna. Rolling her eyes, Wynonna relents, saying that it was fine, once she was okay with staying on the couch. Nicole had sarcastically remarked that Wynonna never used her bed, always passing out on the couch. "Touché Haught" was Wynonnas only retort. Walking back into the living room, where Taylor was curently sprawled out on the couch, they all decide to order in and watch some movies. They settled on watching the shining, a favourite of Taylors, being a horror fanatic. Wynonna had complimented her choice, giving her a high five. 

As they all settle down for the movie, Taylor takes the moment to study her big sister. She knew from the moment she saw her something was up. She has that same haunted look she used to have back when she was in highschool. Taylor frowns at the thought of her sister going through any more torment. She glances towards Waverly next. She was very preppy and cheery in Taylors opinion, but she did really like Waverly. She was good for her sister, they are good together. She likes Wynonna too, she had a sort of spunkiness to her, she was a lot more like Taylor herself. Peering back at her sister, she frowns when she notices she isn't even focused on the movie. Her eyes were downcast, in her lap, far away and dull. Her frown deepens as she can see the telltale signs of sadness on her older sister. Growing up, her sister was her rock. Whenever she was upset, Nicole was always there to comfort her. Taylor suffered from very bad night terrors as a child, Nicole was the only one able to calm her. Anytime she woke up screaming, Nicole would rush in, climb into bed, and hold her tightly. She would sing the song "Catch a falling star" to her while stroking her hair. She still had frequent nightmares, but learned how to deal with them on her own, she had to. Nicole was her biggest supporter, and at almost 18 years old, Taylor wishes to return the favour. She felt selfish, selfish that she wasn't there for Nicole when she needed someone. I mean, at 11 years old she did her best. Before being sent off to boarding school at 12, she had spent about a year lying to her Mom about going to see Nicole. She used any excuse she could, which had worked like a charm. One day during the height of all the bullying, Taylor rushed over to see her. On her way she passed a beautiful flower shop. Deciding to go in, she used all her pocket money to buy the biggest bouquet of lillies she could afford, her sisters favourite. She raced to her Aunts house, running straight up to her room and bulldozing right in. Nicole was curled up in a heap, the 17 year old sobbing silently into her pillow. Taylor had dropped the flowers on her desk, racing over to comfort her sister. After initially being pushed away, Taylor huffed and climbed over her sister. She then grabbed Nicole, pulling her towards her body. Nicole struggled only for a second before latching onto her sister like a lifeline. Taylor kept repeating "I'm so sorry 'Cole" over and over. After her sister calmed down and let her go, Taylor hopped off the bed to present her the flowers. Nicoles smile that day was the first genuine smile Taylor had seen all year. 

 

Looking at her sister now, Taylor can see how for she has come. Those nights when her aunt had called to tell her Nicole was rushed into hospital because of her drinking where the worst nights of her life. She hopes nothing like that ever happens again. From the phone calls she's had with Nicole recently, she seemed happy, really happy. Looking at her now, and interacting with her today, it's like she's reverted back to her old, unhappy self. That worried Taylor a lot. She was gonna get to the bottom of it, first things first, she needed to get into Nicoles house. Maybe there is some clues there?

 

\------

It was way passed midnight when Taylor found herself on the porch swing outside. Nicole and Waverly had gone to bed hours ago, barely able to keep their eyes open. Wynonna, well? she didn't actually know where she went. Sitting on the porch, Taylor ponders everything that's happened in the week. Everything was, well, shit to put it lightly. Sighing deeply, she looks toward the star filled night, looking out for different constellations. Yeah yeah, I know what you're thinking, what a nerd, right? well it was no lie that Taylor loved astronomy, space, anything sciencey really. Don't judge a book by it's cover right? Just then Wynonna stumbles out onto the porch. "Hey mini Haught, I see you found my thinking spot" she says, slightly slurred. She trudges towards Taylor, plopping down beside her, whiskey in hand. Taylor stares in amusement at the tipsy Earp. "So kid, what brings you out here? Nicole says you were a surprise" Wynonna continued, straight to the point as usual. Taylor ponders her options for a moment. "Well, if i'm gonna be telling my darkest secrets to a stranger, I think I need some liquid courage" Taylor daringly says. Wynonna stares at her for a long moment "You're just a kid, Haught would kill me" Wynonna says. "You're acting as if i've never drank before, big mistake Earp, secondly, Nicole won't find out cause I won't tell her" Taylor responds smartly. It was true though, as things worsened at home, she found solace in a bottle of vodka. Since then she's gone to any party she could, just for the sake of being wasted. Living in a dorm did have it's perks, she was always sneaky and her mom never found out. She realises the irony of the situation, slowly going down the same road as her sister did. 

After studying her for a moment, Wynonna hands over the almost full bottle of whiskey (It was her second afterall). Taylor takes a massive gulp, scrunching her face a bit as the alcohol settles. Passing it back, Taylor takes a deep breathe. "Things have always been shit at home, after Nicole left home everything fell apart. My parents aren't accepting, well my mom at least. They wouldn't let me see her, sent me away to boarding school when they found out" Taylor started, taking the bottle again and swallowing another big gulp. " I hate boarding school, such snobby assholes there. My mom and I don't really speak anymore, she tried to call every month or so while I was away, but I wouldn't take her call. Anytime I was at home she would try to 'educate' me on how I should be, who I could hang out with. It all got too much, anytime i'd defend Nicole, she would scream, if she had alcohol on her, she would hit me." Taylor paused at that, taking another gulp, feeling reasonably tipsy now. "Dad was a coward, never stood up for Nicole, for me. Last week he had enough of my mom, he left. He told me he was sorry that he couldn't be there for my 18th birthday, sorry that he didn't help Nicole. Mom started drinking more, she got meaner, saying things like she hates Nicole, that she isn't her daughter. I got so angry, so I said i'm not her daughter either. I left, there at then, in such a hurry I forgot my phone, thankfully had my wallet in my pocket. I hopped on a bus and well, here I am." Taylor finished, taking a bigger gulp of the drink. "Damn kid that's some deep shit" Wynonna replied, angry at the parents Nicole and Taylor had. "And here I was thinking that my family was messed up" she continued. Taylor smiled a little at this, definitely feeling the alcohol now. "It's alright, i'm with Nicole now, I don't ever wanna go back" Taylor finishes, swigging from the bottle once more. Wynonna snatches it back, finishing what's little left in the bottle. "Come on, you take the bed, let's get some shut eye kid" Wynonna responds, standing up from the swing and walking into the house before Taylor could even protest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the was catch a falling star- perry como!!! its sorta like a lullaby, i used to sing it to my niece to get her to calm down as a baby :)


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor finally gets to snoop around Nicoles house and finds something very interesting.
> 
> Nicole goes M.I.A
> 
> Wynonna, Waverly and Dolls chase a revanent.
> 
> While coming up with his plan, Champ realises someone new is in town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! sorry for the long wait, but im back! I had this good comment, that had me thinking maybe i havent really explained Nicoles mindset! I'll copy and paste my answer for the comment, which asked why Nicole hadnt just told Nedley or put Champ in his place!
> 
> A:its because shes depressed, its a lot different then just shutting it down, it caused her a lot of distress in highschool and shes not fully recovered from it, part of her believes she deserves it, part of her feels its better not to say anything, its all quite cloudy for Nicole, its more about how she deals with her mental health then Champ getting reprimanded. its not quite as simple as that really. The likes of "dyke", "freak" etc are huge triggers for Nicole, shes not exactly thinking straight enough to be able to go to anyone. Thats something thats extremely hard for nicole to do, to tell anyone, she chooses to shut people out, thinking thats what is right, that she deserves it in some way. Depression and harrasment, or bullying i suppose, can happen at any age, poor Nicole gets it from 16 and continues to at 23. In ways she kinda feels like that small, scared 16 year old with no home or support, Dont worry though! she will realise 100% that its not like that anyore!!! :)

Waking up to an empty bed, Nicole frowns as she glances around the room for her girlfriend. Landing on her bedside table, she notices a piece of paper, a pen laid on top. Stretching over to pluck it up, she notices there's something written on it, in Waverlys beautiful cursive writing. "Off hunting a rev with 'Nonna, didnt want to wake you" was written on the paper. Sighing to herself, Nicole forces herself to get out of bed. Slowly, she pulls on some grey sweats and one of her tank tops she keeps in Waverlys drawers. After doing a full body stretch, Nicole makes her way to the kitchen. Reaching the kitchen, she sees her sister sitting at the table, coffee in hand and staring into space. Taylors hair was slightly ruffled, still not brushed yet, she was wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt Nicole recognises as her own. Waverly must of given her them, Nicole thinks to herself. "Hey sis" she says. Taylor startles slightly, some coffee sloshing out of her mug at her jolt. Looking up at her sister, her posture relaxes once more "Sorry, didn't hear you come down, coffees just freshly made" she responds. Nicole nods her head gratefully, taking out her favourite mug from the cupboard. It was completely covered in the pride flag, with "I can't even think straight" written in white letters. Wynonna had gotten it for her at christmas, saying it screamed her. After pouring herself a cup of coffee, Nicole sits across from her sister. "Where's your phone?" she asks straight away. "Forgot it in my rush to leave the house" Taylor said with a chuckle. Nicole studies her sister for a moment, before opening her mouth to continue. "Please, don't. Not, not yet" Taylor interjects, not making eye contact with her sister. Nicole huffs. "When then? I don't want to pressure you but nothing has ever made you leave home before. Please, it's not because of me is it? I love you for sticking up for me, but you know she won't change her mind about me" Nicole continues, voice slightly pleading. "That's the point Nicole! I can't live in a house like that anymore!" Taylor exclaimes, making eye contact once more. "What did she do?" Nicole asks, voice low, sad. Taylor quickly stands "I told you not now, soon, okay?" she responds , shuffling from foot to foot. Nodding her head slightly, Nicole finishes her coffee. 

Feeling the topic being dropped, Taylor sits back down once more. "What are you doing today?" Taylor asks after a minute or two of silence. Nicole thinks for a moment. She does have the next few days booked off, however, she had originally planned to spend them alone. She did have a lot of paper work to do, as well as follow up calls, all of which she can do outside of the station. "I have some work stuff to catch up on" Nicole responds, getting up to make herself some toast, putting on extra slices for her sister. If there was anything the Haughts loved more than coffee, it was bread. Silently cursing to herself she remembers her cat, who had yet to be fed today. "Shit I forgot about the cat" Nicole mutters. "Calamity? she's still kicking?! holy shit. I can go if you want? I miss that cat, plus it gives me something to do today instead of staying here, I was just gonna walk around town, but that sounds so much better" Taylor responded with a grin. Nicole ponders over her suggestion while buttering their toast. "Well I don't see why not, just don't let her out, oh and can you clean the litterbox?" Nicole responded. Taylor grins, hopping up from her seat to grab her toast. Calamity jane is at the tender age of 10. Nicole found her half dead in a dumpster back when she was 13. CJ had only been a few weeks old, Nicole had placed her into the warmth of her jacket and ran to the nearest vets. They had nursed her back to health, Nicole had visited everyday after school until one day she was told CJ was well enough to be put out for adoption. It didn't sit well with her, the thought of someone else owning her. She had begged her parents that day, telling them the whole story. It took some convincing, but they eventually agreed and Nicole was finally able to take her home. When little 8 year old Taylor had met her, she was instantly smitten by the cat, and vice versa. CJ is a very reserved cat, only really liking a handful of people, those being Nicole, Taylor and now Waverly. (Although it had taken her quite awhile to warm up to her) Taylor hadn't seen CJ since Nicole left, taking the cat with her. 

After finishing breakfast, Nicole drops Taylor off at her house, giving her the key and driving off. Taylor wasn't lying when she said she wanted to see the cat again, but this was also the perfect opportunity to snoop around and figure out what was going on with her sister. Using the key Taylor slowly walked into the house, not wanting to spook the cat. Closing the door, Taylor glances around. "CJ? you here kitty? it's Taylor, your old bud" Taylor says softly, walking down the hall into the kitchen. A loud meow is hard behind her, Taylor spins around to see an older, fatter version of the ginger cat she remembers. The cats excted meows continue as she rubs herself up against Taylors legs multiple times. Chuckling, Taylor leans down to pick the cat up, cradling her the way she likes against her chest. "Hey kitty I missed you" Taylor says softly, nuzzling into the cats fur. After awhile, Taylor sets the cat down, feeds it, and continues her snoop through the house. After about an hour, Taylors search comes up empty, sitting on the couch sipping her sisters beer, she huffs slightly in annoyance. After finishing the beer, she throws it in the trash and starts to get ready to leave. At Nicoles she had borrowed a dark blue sweater to wear, she still had her skinny jeans on that she came to purgatory in. In her hurry she hadn't even grabbed any clothes to wear. Nicole had given her some money this morning to buy some clothes today in town. Did purgatory even have a mall? Taylor thought with a huff. Heading towards the door, she studies the different frames hanging on the wall. Taylor realised with a smile that they were different paintings and drawings she had done and mailed to her. 'She seriously framed them in her house?' Taylor thinks with a smile, eye alight with affection for her sister. Although ice hockey was her passion, she did have to admit she loved to paint and draw. Nicole had always supported her with it, always puttng it on their fridge, or hanging up in her room. At one point Nicoles walls were overflowing with drawings Taylor had done for her. When she was kicked out, Nicole had taken extra time to take each one down to take with her. Her mom never supported her with art or sport, saying they were a waste of time. Her dad would just shrug, saying she couldn't get a job out of them. 

Following down the hallway, looking at each one that was framed, Taylor stopped short right at the door, where there was clear knuckle indents in the wall. Frowning, she runs her fingers over the grooves. Nicole is never normally a violent person, only ever resorting to it if its necasary, and even then she wouldn't just punch a wall without reason. It was plausable that it could be Wynonnas fist print, it was definitley a womens anways. Plus, out of everyone who is in Nicole circle, Wynonna would seem like the quickest to anger. Even then, from all that Nicole has told her as well as meeting Wynonna in the flesh, it doesn't really seem like her either. She looked around the area for any sort of explanation. she spots something right up near the door, slightly gathering dust. Picking it up, she realises it's some crumpled paper. Opening it up out of sheer curiosity, Taylor sees its some sort of note, the writing is extremely messy, but she slowly begins to read it. A loud gasp follows when she's done, eyes wide with shock. She read it and re-read it, her shock turning into anger. Who would write something so horrible to her sister? who would say such horrible things in general? At the mention of Waverly in the note, she gathers it must be an angry ex. But who? Her heart aches for her sister. This probably isn't the only threat she's gotten, and even if it was it has probably brought up some horrible shit for her.She takes out the phone Nicole handed her this morning. It was her old one, so was quite outdated, but hey it was better than nothing. She tries calling Waverly, who this morning said she had a work thing with Wynonna and left in a hurry. After her fourth attempt of trying to get through, she growls in frustration. She tries Wynonna too, Waverly gave her her number incase she couldn't reach anyone else. Not much good that was as she too wouldn't pick up. Not knowing what to do, Taylor pockets the note, stomping out of the house and towards the direction of the town. 

\-------

After a few house calls, Nicole had driven up towards the mountains of purgatory, on the other side of town. Not many go here anymore, Nicole had discovered it a few months ago, it's where she likes going for some alone time. Leaving her phone in her car, Nicole gets out and grabs some files and paperwork. After walking for a little bit, Nicole finds her usual spot. It was up a hill, just near the mountains, It overlooks the town and surrounding land. It was beautiful and peaceful to Nicole. Sitting down, Nicole closes her eyes to take in the sounds of nature. There was a small river just below, the sounds of the small currents where soothing to Nicole. Opening her eyes, she stares up towards the sky, mind swarming with so many thoughts. Everything just felt overwhelming to her. Tears began to form in her eyes, she didn't bother to stop them, allowing the silent tears to fall down her face. Scrunching up her hands into fists, she pulls her knees into her chest, resting her elbows on them. Covering her eyes with her fists, Nicole lets out a loud sob. Her entire body shakes as she continues to cry, resting her head on her knees after awhile. Trying to slow down her breathing, Nicole tries to calm herself down, not really knowing why she's crying to begin with. After awhile she calms down, feeling completely numb. She lies on her back, eyes dull as they stare up into the sky at nothing. She doesn't want to move, or go home, or talk. So she lies there, not knowing when she would leave.

\-----

Waverly finds herself completely out of breathe as she runs through the forest, trying desperatley to keep up with Dolls and her sister. Their hunt for one revenant had turned into an ambush, Wynonna only able to take one out with peacemaker before they had to make a run for it. Her lungs felt like they were on fire, She chances a glance over her shoulder, not seeing anyone. Ducking behind a tree, Waverly stops to catch her breathe. Wynonna must notice, as she comes to a halt behind a nearby tree, eyes on her sister as she catches her breathe as well. Dolls is perch somewhere outside Waverlys eye line, each of them on high alert. They had been running for what felt like hours, maybe the bastards had given up their chase. Waverly grips her shot gun in one hand, checking and double checking it was loaded. Looking out from behind the tree, Waverly still doesn't see anything. Glancing at her big sister, she can tell she doesn't see anything either. Waverly ducks lower, before slowly leaving her hideout. Wynonna eyes widen at this, on high alert. Waverly begans to sprint towards her sister, clutching her arm one she reaches her. "You okay babygirl?" Wynonna whispers. Waverly nods, now being able to see Dolls across from her. After doing another scan, he stands up straight. "They're gone, lucky for us." He states. Releasing a breathe of relief, the three of them make their way back to their car, which was quite far away from where they were right now. 

After finally reaching the car and they are all safely inside, Waverly takes the time to look at her phone. She felt it vibrate multiple times, but seen as she was in the middle of running for her life, she hadn't exactly had the time to accept a call. She sees she has 5 miss calls from Taylor and winces. "Babygirl why do I have 4 miss calls from Taylor?" Wynonna asks looking back at her sister from the passenger seat. Wynonna had the same confused look on her face from when Waverly had given her Taylors number. "I don't know, I have a bunch too" Waverly asks with a crease in her brows. Hitting the call back button, she anxiously waits for Taylor to answer. After a few rings, the younger Haught answers. "Finally! what the hell where you doing?" Taylors annoyed voice cuts through the phone. "Sorry Taylor I was really busy, what's wrong?" Waverly asks, concern growing upon hearing the girl sigh. "It's Nicole, I found something at her house, can you come get me? I'm in town and don't really appreciate all the stares" Taylor finishes with an eye roll. when was the last time they saw someone new? " Find a bar called shorty's, we will pick you up outside there" Waverly states, hanging up after confirming with the girl. She reels everything back to Dolls and Wynonna, the latter raising her eyebrow in question. All Waverly could do was shrig her shoulders, extremely curious as to what the young Haught found. 

\-----

Champ is not normally the patient type. But this, it needs to be perfect, otherwise it won't work, he won't win. Going after a cop isn't exactly the best thing for him, but, if he gets it just right, he can kill the bitch and still get out looking completely innocent. No evidence, no prosecution. People think Champ is stupid, and yeah maybe he didn't do well in school but he did watch enough crime shows to know what and what not to look for. Plus, Nedley had unkowingly told him everything he needed to know. That stupid sap just needs you to pretend your interested in being a cop to start rambling on about different cases. Mainly, about how they were caught. He was proud to say he learnt a lot, especially through actually trying out for the police academy a few times. They teach you a lot there early on. 

Currently he was standing by his truck, looking around the town. Someone catches his eye, someone who was so similair, yet unfamiliar? Either way, she was really, really hot. She had dark long hair, and was walking with confidence down the street, sunglasses covering her eyes. He stares at her with a smirk, eyes raking up and down her body as she walks passed him. Whistling her way, he watches with a grin as her only response is to throw him the finger over her shoulder. As she walks further down the street, Champ notices Nedley across the road. Waking over to him, he throws him a fake friendly smile. "Hey Neds, who's that girl over there?" he asks. "I told you to stop calling me that Hardy, that's Taylor Haught, Nicoles younger sister. Before you get any ideas, she's only 17" He finishes with a glare towards Champ. Holy shit. That bitch has a sister, and she's here? this changes everything, he thinks. Walking back to his truck, he watches as the girl, Taylor, stops outside shorty's, seemingly waiting for someone. A predatory grin makes its way onto his face. This is the best possible news he could have gotten today. He knows a new way to make Nicoles life even worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Game changer for Champ?? in what way??? ;)


	9. The plan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor tells the Earps everything.
> 
>  
> 
> Champ starts his plan.
> 
>  
> 
> Nicole takes the bait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! sorry for the long wait! I had a lot going on this week, but i'm back in action!
> 
> Shit. Goes. Down.
> 
> This is a long one, buckle down.
> 
> *This took me ages to write and I honestly didn't edit it, so if theres any bad mistakes I apologise*
> 
> TW: BLOOD AND VIOLENCE

Dolls pulls the big black suv up right outside Shorty's. Waverly immediately opens the car door, ushering a teenager with dark hair into the car. Dolls can only assume that this is Taylor, Nicoles sister. Glancing at her wordlessly in the rearview mirror, Dolls noted all the similarities between the two Haughts. They both held themselves the same way, however Taylor seems to use way more hand movements as she speaks than Nicole. She was currently rambling on animately to Waverly, looking towards Wynonna next to him, he raises an eyebrow once she makes eye contact with him. "Would you drive already Dolls, we gotta get back to the homestead right now" Wynonna states, noticing they havent moved from their spot outside Shorty's. Taylor stops at this point, making eye contact with the new person in the car. "You must be Dolls, i'm Taylor, now I just need to meet the cowboy and i'll know the whole gang" Taylor says, a grin that reminds Dolls far too much of Wynonna on her face. His only response is a nod before turning around and driving off towards the homestead. 

They get there in record time, Taylor having refused to talk until they got there. Wynonna had called Doc to get him to come over on the ride up, Taylor saying they needed all hands on deck. As they get out of the car, Taylor spots Doc sitting on the porch stairs and grins. "Holy shit, when Nicole said cowboy she really meant it huh?" Taylor says in amusement. "Well now little lady, I do enjoy a good western" Doc responds with a smile, tilting his hat to her. Wynonna had caught him up on everything, Nicole having a sister, acting wierd, all of it. Nicole hadn't told her sister about the curse, it wasn't her place to. She also in turn doesn't know about Doc. Just that he is a real life cowboy, as Nicole puts it. Which isn't exactly a lie. After everyone walks into the living room, Taylors face turns serious. "So, im sure each of us have noticed how uh.. closed off Nicole has been?" Taylor stumbles, not quite sure how to phrase it. After some nods and verbal agreement, Taylor takes out the note from her jean pockets. She hands it to Waverly first, watching as she reads it and gasps, looking devastated and angry. After it was passed around to everyone, Wynonna stands up angrily. "That asshole i'm going to kill him" she states, grabbing peacemaker from the table. Waverly grips her wrist as she goes by, pleading for her to stay. "This, this is terrible, I can't believe Champ would do this, but why didn't Nicole tell anyone? Nedley, Lonnie, anyone here... why did this note affect her so much?" Waverly says lowly. "Remember when she was all bruised up? I think that was him, I mean if you really think about it, her hand was bruised too babygirl, she covered it up from you, and she walked funny that day I went over, she kept wincing everytime she sat up or sat down, could've hurt her stomach or back or something" Wynonna adds, voice laced with anger. "I... I wouldn't know, she hasn't really let me touch her much" Waverly says, watching as Taylor cringes at that. "Not like that.. Well that too, but I mean just hugging her or putting my arms around her, she also doesn't even change infront of me anymore... maybe he did hurt her" Waverly finishes, a wave of anger hitting her as she stands up too, eyes scanning for her shotgun. "As much as I want to kill this Champ asshole, that doesn't help much. This is about more than just him." Taylor jumps in. 

This makes both Earp sisters pause, looking curiously at her. Sighing, Taylor sits on the arm of the couch. "It affects her so badly, because... because this has happened before" Taylor starts. Both Earps sit down on the couch at this, the men both listening intently. " Back home, when Nicole came out, everything went to shit. My mom showed her true colors, kicked her out. She went to live with at our aunts house. My mom called her horrible names. She came out at school next, her friends and teammates took it really well but... but other people, not so much. She was called names, beaten, harrassed. She didn't feel safe. She started drinking really heavily, ended up in hospital a couple of times. My mom was called every time, she said she deserved it. I... it was really hard. She dropped out of everything she loved. I couldn't be there, my mom had sent me to boarding school, said I was brainwashed by Nicole. I was home one weekend, I sneaked out after I got a really wierd call from her, she said she loved me and that she was sorry. I ran over, I had to break in cause my aunt was out, I ran up, Nicole wan't answering me. The light was on in the bathroom.... just in time to see Nicole about to swallow way too many pills. She was so drunk. I smacked them out of her hands, she screamed at me, I screamed back. She had already swallowed a bunch, so I called 911 while I held her on the floor. She was 18 at the time, senior year was the worst for her. I was only 13, I had no idea what to do. After getting her stomach pumped for like, the fourth time? she agreed to try get help, get better. She almost died that night, it made me so scared, so angry at everyone who hurt her, so angry at myself for not being there. She was slowly getting there, I called her all the time after that, Mom didn't know about that night, but I don't think she would've cared... she seemed so happy here, or close enough to it. After meeting you Waverly, she didn't seem so sad anymore. But now Champ is doing this, it must of brought everything back for her." Taylor finishes, tears streaming down her face at the memories. Waverly was openly crying, Wynonnas eyes where quite glassy. "He needs to pay for this" Waverly says in a low tone. Everyone in the room nods slowly in agreement. "If I could find every one of those dickheads who hurt her back then I would give em a taste of ole peacemaker here" Wynonna says in the same tone.

"Where is Nicole?" Taylor asks, having not been able to get a hold of her. Waverly shoots up off of the couch once again. "You don't think she would hurt herself again do you?" Waverly says, voice high in panic. "We can do a perimeter check, go to the station to see if she's there" Dolls states, standing up. "Who are we looking for?" a voice states from the hallway. Turning to look, everyone jumps up as they notice it was in fact Nicoles voice. "Baby thank god you're okay!" Waverly shouts, running towards Nicole, gripping her tightly into a hug. Letting out a soft hmmppff Nicole returns the hug. "Of course I am, what's going on?" Nicole responds, Waverly refusing to let go just yet. Taylor stands up and hands Nicole the note. "We know everything" she states, relief still present in her eyes. Recognistion shines in Nicoles eyes as she realises what is in her sisters hand. Glancing around the room, Nicole notices everyone staring at her in... pity? why would they- "You told them everything?" Nicole realises, body completely tensing. Waverly lets her go, she instantly steps away from everyone, betrayal clear in her eyes. "I had to, so they knew how serious this is" Taylor says defensively. "It wasn't your place! it's not your life!" Nicole shouts, surprising everyone. Nicole never loses her temper, never shouts. "It affected me too Nicole! I never would have, but they needed to know how serious this is! you're bad again, please let us help" Taylor pleads. Nicole shakes her head, turning around to leave. "Don't go baby please!" Waverly pleads reaching for her hand. Nicole pulls further away from her before wordlessly storming out. She was too angry to think properly. 

 

\-----

After a rough nights sleep, Taylor finds herself deep in thought at the kitchen table in the homestead, staring into her coffee mug. "Worried about her too?" Waverly states, walking slowly into the kitchen. She looked as bad as Taylor herself. Taylor nods, still feeling bad about what went down. "Nicoles really private, I just felt like it would help you guys understand how serious this all is, you know? but she is right, it wasn't my place" Taylor says sadly. "It is Nicoles life, but it's also yours, it affected you too, you wouldn't of told us unless it was dire" Waverly responds, squeezing Taylor lightly on the shoulder when she was close enough. Wynonna comes in at this point, trying to read the room. "I tailed Nicole, she went home, thankfully" Wynonna reports back. Relief is evident on both womens faces at the news. "Mini Haught, do me a favour? Wave and I have to go get a few work shit done, I know we are all worried about Nicole, but we gotta follow this up, can you pick up a few old case files at shorty's and bring em to the station?" Wynonna asks in a softer then normal tone. Taylor agrees, glad to have something to do, she's not one to sit and wallow. 

After being given directions on where everything is, Taylor finds herself yet again walking through town. She had borrowed a shirt from Wynonna, prefering her darker look to the flowery top Waverly showed her. Walking right up to shorty's, she begins to fish in her pocket for the keys. Waverly gave her them as shorty's is closed on Sundays. After opening it, she has a look around. It didn't seem like the files where urgent, so Taylor takes her time, exploring the bar. Grabbing the whiskey, she decides to take a shot. What? she felt like shit for last night, a shot might help. After putting the whiskey back, she continues her exploration. Heading to the backroom where Waverly kept the files, she begins sifting through everything trying to find them. She freezes when she hears the sound of the front door opening. Who could that be? she thought, as she leaves the room to see who it is.

\----

Champ had a plan. THE plan. He had just bought a silencer for his pistol, deciding it would be the best way not to get caught. He was gonna get that ginger bitch to come for him, right into his trap, all through her sister. He had the perfect opportunity thrown his way the minute he sees Taylor walk into shorty's. She was alone, and would be the only other person in there. He was gonna scare her, hurt her, so it would get Nicole to run straight to him. Smiling to himself, he puts his pistol back in the glove box. That was for the ginger, not the kid. If he shot her, then Nicole would know he was armed and would be prepared. He couldn't have that. 

Getting out of the truck, he walks right up to shorty's. After quickly looking around to see if anyone was watching and seeing no one, he opens the door and walks inside. Frowning as he didn't see anyone, he walks further in, making his presence known. After a few seconds the sound of footsteps could be heard and Taylor comes into view. Grinning, Champ walks further into the bar. "Who are you? bars closed" she states wearily, not getting any closer. Champ had to be careful, knowing the Earps, she probably would know his name. "James, terribly sorry, I just saw you unlock it and thought it was open for business" Champ says, big grin in place. Taylor raises a brow and walks closer to him. "Thought wrong, I was just sent here to get something" Taylor responds, a little more relaxed. "Anything I can help you with?" Champs flirty reply came. Chuckling at his obvious flirting Taylor rolls her eyes. " Look dude you're like 30 and i'm only 17, just doing a favour to a worker here, i'm actually about to leave so" she responds with a deflective flick of her wrist. It was a lot like the one Nicole had given him back in the station. Anger flared up in his eyes at the thought of that bitch, walking closer to Taylor. Eyes widening, Taylor stumbles back. Champ catches up and shoves her against the wall, getting extremely close to her face, pressing his body on hers to keep her in place. "You're really fucking hot you know that? plus i'm only 21, it's not THAT illegal" Champ responds. Taylor cringes, eyes filled with fear and anger. "You're disgusting" Taylor responds. Champs temper spikes, squeezing Taylors shoulders tightly. Taylor yelps in pain at this. "You're sisters the disgusting one!" he exclaimes. "Holy shit you're not James, you're Champ, aren't you?" Taylor responds shakily. Champ grins darkly at this, leaning it to what Taylor could only assume kiss her. Anger fills Taylor when she realises that this is the jackass who is hurting her sister. Taylor surges forward, swiftly headbutting champ right where she wanted to. He stumbles backwards clutching his head and cursing. Taylor then kicks him right in the balls, and runs right out of shorty's. 

\-----

Taylor reaches the station out of breathe, running right into the bbd offices, after getting directions from Lonnie. "What happened?" Waverly asks, jumping from her seat and rushing over to a completely distraught Taylor. After she explains to the Earps, Dolls had to hold a very angry Wynonna back. "Are you okay?" Waverly asks, stil very angry herself. "Yeah I guess, my head hurts from head butting him, and my shoulders hurt from him squeezing them" Taylor responds, pulling her shirt down to reveal bruised handprints on her shoulders. Waverly gasps at them, moving to give the younger Haught a hug, which she accepted gratefully. After letting go, Waverly texted Nicole to tell her that Taylor was hurt and to come over to the station.

After awhile Nicole arrives, rushing straight for her sister. Taylor fills her in on everything, showing her the bruises. Nicoles face hardens, anger filling her eyes. Taylor insisted she was fine, but Nicole didn't seem to be listening. "It's one thing to go over me, but my sister?" Nicole says angrily, pacing back and forth, feeling guilty for leaving last night. "Nicky this is good, I mean it sucks cause it hurt, but now we have something to put him in jail for" Taylor says, searching her sisters face. "It shouldn't of gotten this bad, god i'm such an idiot" Nicole responds, hands bunching into fists. Waverly steps up, rubbing a comforting hand up and down Nicoles back, the latter accepting the comfort. "I say we go hunt down that asshole and take him in" Wynonna states, ready to go. Nicole steps towards her shaking her head. "I need to do this alone, I can handle Champ, it should be me, if I run into trouble i'll signal okay? he's probably still in shorty's" Nicole says. No one likes the plan, but they know they can't try change her mind, they can only be there as back up. Nicole heads to her locker at the station to retrieve her gun and vest. Grabbing her gun and making sure it was loaded, she is about to grab a vest when her phone buzzes. Reaching for it, she sees it's an unknown number. Opening up the text, she begins to read. "sup dyke, like what i did to ur sis? wish i did more. shes hot. im at shortys, imagining banging her. join me? ;)" her blood goes cold and she slams her locker closed, running out. 

 

\------

Reaching shorty's, Nicole hops out of her car and approaches cautiously. Opening the door, gun in hand, she slowly walks inside. Before she can walk any further, a gun is placed directly at her right temple. "Gun down now" Champs icy voices says. Nicole curses inwardly, slowly doing as he asks. Champ kicks the gun away, behind him. Nicole turns to face him, just as he smacks the gun across her face. She falls to the ground in pain, gripping her torn cheek as blood poured out. "God that felt good" Champ chuckled. Grabbing Nicole by the hair, he pulls her towards the middle of the of the bar, throwing her on the ground. Nicole glances around the room, seeing her options. Champ turns to her as she sits up, and is about to start speaking when Nicole punches him in his already bruised face, shoving him backwards. She then gets up and starts running towards the back door before feeling a searing pain in her right calf. Falling to the ground, screaming in pain, Nicole looks back to see Champ pointing his gun at her, clearly having just fired it. Blood seeps from her calf, as she drags herself behind the bar, a desperate attempt to get away. 

 

Champ laughs as he follows her attempts behind the bar. "You're so pathetic" He states, rasing the gun yet again. "Killing a cop, really? I knew you were stupid but-" Nicole was cut off by another pained cry. Champ had just aimed at her abdomen and fired. Leaning down, he presses his gun into her wound, enjoying her pained screamed. Standing up once again, he looks her over pathetically. "I'm doing this town a favour, hell, the world. It might take awhile, but Waverly will get over you, then she will be mine, all over again. Once she's cleansed from you" he spat, looking at the barely concious cop. He raises his gun again, aiming for her chest. "Goodbye dyke" he states, finger going to the trigger. Before he can shoot, Waverly bursts through the door, shotgun in hand. She was only able to see Nicoles bloodied face but it was enough for anger to take over. Champ goes to speak, but before he can, Waverly pumps her shotgun and shoots him square in the chest. He flies backwards, gun falling from his hand. Waverly drops her shotgun and runs to her girlfriend. Seeing the blood trail, Waverlys eyes tear up when she reaches her. Blood is seeping from her stomach, staining her white shirt, aswell as her calf. "No vest this time huh?" Waverly tearfully says, applying oressure to her stomach. Nicole smiles sadly. "I'm so sorry Waverly, I... I ran out I.... forgot" Nicole weakly responds. Wynonnas at her other side, eyes wide with concern as she calls 911. 

 

Taylor rushes in, sliding beside Waverly, tears spilling down her cheeks. Nicoles breath becomes wheezy, trying her hardest to breathe. Everything becomes hazy to Nicole, everyone becoming blurry until all she sees is darkness. She hears them all shouting, shouting not to give up, but the utter need of sleep took over. The last thing she remembers is Waverly crying, holding her cheeks, begging her not to leave, before everything went black.

\-------

Beeping. That's all she can hear. Pain. That's certainly what she's feeling. Opening her eyes, she groggily looks around, trying to figure out where she is. She sees Wynonna sleeping on some couch across the room from her, empty coffee cups surrounding her. She looks down to see she's in a bed, suddenly everything rushes back to her. there were two heads asleep on either side of the bed, one belonged to Waverly, one to Taylor, both holding her hands. Squeezing them constantly until they wake up, Nicole can do nothing but wait. Her mouth is extremely dry, finding it hard to swallow. They both startle awake, confusion turning to delight when they see who's up. Waverly gets up to get some water for her, which she drinks gratefully. Clearing her throat again, Nicole asks what happened. "You really scared us, you had to have surgery to repair some tears the bullet made, so you'll be in a lot of pain for a few weeks, but you'll be okay baby" Waverly responds shakily, but with a relieved smile on her face. "Champ?" Nicole asks, both girls freezing. "He... uh, he's dead" Taylor responds awkwardly, letting go of her sisters hand for a much needed stretch. Waverly took over explaining, Nicole eyes widening. "I'd do it again baby, i'm okay, I swear" Waverly says, calming a lot of Nicoles worries. Waverly shakes her head with a small loving smile. Of course Nicole would worry if she was okay, while being in hosiptal herself. She lovingly runs a delicate finger across Nicoles face, her cheek was bandaged, the surrounding area pretty badly bruised. Leaning in, she gently kisses her lips. "I'm so sorry for everythings that's happened to you, you didn't deserve a thing, I hope one day you could tell me more? I wanna know you Nicole, everything that makes you you" Waverly softly says. "Even the bad stuff?" Nicole responds quietly, full of insecurity. "Especially the bad stuff" Waverly responds with a smile, pecking her lips again.

After a moment of silence between the two, Wynonna still passed out and Taylor having left to get some food, Nicoles eyes widened. "What day is it? is it still Sunday?" Nicole asks. "Nope, you slept all the way to Monday, why?" Nicole curses loudly, sitting up to get out of bed with a wince. "Woah woah woah, baby you got shot in the leg you can't walk just yet." Waverly says frantically, holding Nicole down. "It's Taylors birthday today, and thanks to me she's spending her 18th in a damn hospital room" Nicole huffs. "Nicole that's not your fault, what can I do?" Waverly responds, taking Nicoles hand. 

Wynonna wakes up in all the commotion, rushing over with a grin to greet Nicole. After awhile of chatting, Taylor comes back, face full of junk food, still carrying a bunch of it. Setting it on the table for everyone, Nicole takes her hand. "Happy birthday Tay, i'm so sorry it has to be in here." Nicole says softly. "You kidding?? i'm just happy you're okay, it's not your fault, I already got my birthday wish, I got to spend it with you" Taylor responds softly, small smile in place as she grabs her sisters hand. Nicole smiles back. Her sister too good.

Nicole knew that although she was in pain and in hospital, this was the first day of the start of her recovery. With all of these people in her life, her girlfriend, her sister back, her best friend, she knew she could well and truely be happy. She just felt truely stupid for not realising it before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bye bitch lmao


	10. The end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole moves on from all thats happened to her with the help of her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait!!! I was quite sick the passed while, but heres the end! sad to be here, but happy to give this story an ending, especially after leaving everyone on such high suspense!

*One week later*

At exactly one week after the attack, Nicole was finally able to go home. It would have been sooner, however Nicole had a small brain bleed from the impact of Champs gun hitting her face. The doctors said t would go away on it's own, but wanted to keep her for observation just in case. She was still in a lot of pain, but was way too excited at the prospect of going home to care. After signing all the discharge papers and listening to the doctors instructions of bed rest, to which Waverly had asked a mountain load of questions regarding her care, Nicole found herself being helped into a wheelchair. 

The swelling on her face has gone down considerably, but her stomach and leg was still quite sore. They had to surgically remove both bullets, and had to repair all the damage left behind. The day after her surgery, Nicole had opened up completely to Waverly. A lot of tears where shed, but they were stronger for it. Taylor, Wynonna and Waverly herself had shown up today, the boys wanted to come, but Wynonna had shooed them off, not wishing to overcrowd her friend. She knew how much Nicole hates when people make a fuss, especially when they take time off work to do so. 

Nicole stays silent as she is wheeled out towards the exit of the hospital. Wynonna and Taylor where walking either side of her, with Taylor holding her crutches. The pair where bickering over the best ice cream flavour. Waverly was the one wheeling her, also content in listening to the pair bicker. “Chocolate fudge is obviously the best, I can't believe you would think otherwise” Wynonna states, annoyance obvious in her voice. Scoffing loudly, Taylor turns her head towards her, face scrunched up in disgust. “Its obviously mint, chocolate fudge is too rich, it doesn’t deserve to be an ice cream flavour, let alone the best one” Taylor spits. Wynonna gasps loudly at this, a hand over her heart. “I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUS-” “ENOUGH!” Waverly cuts over her sister, coming to a halt in the hallway. “We are in a hospital, full of sick people, dying people, and you guys are arguing over ice cream! Grow up and at least wait until we leave!” she continues, scolding the pair. “Anyways, the best flavour is strawberry” Waverly says in a quieter voice, grin in place that matches Nicole’s as she continues walking with her. “WHAT!” the pair behind her shout at the same time, sharing a look of disgust. 

After being helped into the car, Nicole reaches over to take her girlfriends hand into her own. Waverly pauses, brushing a thumb over her hand, fixing her with a look of slight concern. “I'm sorry, I, thank you” Nicole says, fumbling over her words. Waverly tilts her head in confusion, waiting for her to elaborate. “You, you had to, you know, because of me. I know you hate that, when they aren't revanents, I, I’m sorry, but also thank you, for saving me” Nicole finishes, a loving smile on her face. “No baby you didn’t make me do anything, if I really wanted to, I could’ve talked him down, but when I saw you all bloodied I, I saw red. I wanted him dead. That’s not your fault” Waverly says, shuffling to cup her girlfriends face softly. “And baby? I'll always be here to save you, if you need it again that is” Waverly continues sweetly.  
Nicole’s eyes slightly tear up as she leans in to kiss Waverly. They’re pulled apart by the sound of the car doors shutting loudly. Taylor and Wynonna had originally ran back into the hospital, after they had realised Nicole forgot her bag of belongings in the room. Only one of them needed to go, but after Taylor had bet Wynonna she would be quicker, the pair had run off back inside, ignoring Waverlys shouts to slow down. “Did you guys seriously raid the vending machine?” Nicole asks them. In between the pair was a big enough pile of junk food. They both grin at one another before turning towards Nicole. “Get this, so I was really hungry so I went to the vending machine to get some m&ms, the damn thing ate my money so I went all Jackie chan on that bitch and some doctor guy saw me and ran over, thought I was having a meltdown or something. Anyways, I tell him that me and my best friend are cops and she was shot on duty and mighnt make it, Taylor here brought on the water works and long story short he hands me thirty fucking dollars and said 'it wont change your friends outcome but at least you and the kid can get some food while you wait' and I didn’t even have to flirt with him!” Wynonna finishes loudly with a laugh.

Taylor joins in, and soon everyone in the car does. “I cant believe you said I was dying just to get free food” Nicole says lightly, amusement clear on her face. After distributing some junk food, they set off for the ride back to the homestead. It was a silent agreement between everyone that Nicole would go back there to rest and get better. Taylor had settled in there the passed week, with the Earps becoming quite used to her being around. During that time, the three of them had sat down one evening, the Earps deciding it was best to tell Taylor everything. With worrying about Nicole and needing Taylor safe, it had just made sense. Plus, she is family now. After the initial shock, Taylor had taken it well. Knowing what to look out for, they all felt a bit safer. Nicole was informed beforehand, even though she wasn’t okay with it at first, she knew it was better in the long run. 

After getting to the homestead, Taylor jumped out to get her sisters crutches. After taking them, Nicole gets up onto shaky legs. Her calf was very painful with her weight on it, but once she adjusted and shifted her weight, she felt a lot better. Slowly but surely Nicole makes it inside, plopping down on the couch with a wince. Wordlessly waverly drags the table closer, carefully placing Nicole's injured leg onto it, placing a pillow underneath. Wynonna comes out of the kitchen, a fresh hot water bottle made, having remembered Nicole saying it soothed the pain surrounding her stitches. Taylor comes running in, blanket and DVD in hand. Nicole takes the water bottle with a small thanks, watching as her sister throws the blanket on her without a second glance as she sets up the movie. “I thought we could watch a movie? I mean we have all this junk food and you need to rest” Taylor says from her spot on the floor. After getting smiles all round, she places the DVD in and plays the movie. Taylor and Wynonna plop into the two small chairs while Waverly cuddles up next to Nicole. After seeing the opening credits and realising it was “the iron giant”, her favourite movie as a child, Nicole’s eyes tear up, completely overwhelmed. 

Waverly stops munching on her snacks when she hears a soft sniffle coming from her girlfriend. Alarmed, she turns, immediate taking Nicole’s hand. “I’m okay baby, they’re happy tears I swear” Nicole responds, smiling a small, but real smile. As if reading her mind Waverly leans in to place her forehead on her girlfriends one, looking her right in the eye. “You deserve this Nicole, you deserve all of this, you deserve a loving family who will do anything for you, you deserve love, and you definitely deserve to be happy” she whispers softly, hand stroking her girlfriends face lovingly. 

Nicole smiles wide, tears streaming down her face. “I love you so much” she states, kissing Waverly softly. “I love you too, always” she responds softly, rolling her eyes at the sound of gagging coming from the other two in the room. Nicole can only laugh at their antics, catching the eye of her sister, who smiles sweetly and genuinely at her. It surprised Nicole slightly, her sister was normally one for smirks and grins, it's been quite some time since she has seen her sister smile like that, with such happiness in her eyes, it suits her. 

Looking around the room, Nicole’s heart swells. Even with Wynonna guzzling down whiskey, Taylor shovelling popcorn into her mouth and Waverly trying to subtly steal some of the warmth from her hot water bottle, Nicole can't help but feel this warm, light feeling. It bubbles from her heart and shoots all around her body, straight to the tips of her fingers and down to her toes. She feels tingly all over. She feels light enough that she’s slightly worried she will just float all the way up to the ceiling. But she can't put her finger on what this feeling was. There was no dread that accompanied it, no sense of doom, she didn't feel weighed down or anxious, what could it be?

Then it hit her, 

happiness,

what she was feeling, it was happiness.

She was happy.

Because even with everything she has been through, she realised one big thing,

and that is even if it looks hopeless, even if you've been through so much, even if you’ve hit rock bottom, 

It will get better.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! If you have any prompts or ideas for me to write please send them to be through my tumblr "wynhaught-trash" it's new and just there for prompts and probably to fangirl over some gays. 
> 
> For anyone who would like to read it, I will be starting my Taylor stand alone very soon! but don't worry, there will be plenty of interaction with the Wynonna earp characters, they are vital to shaping this character of mine! 
> 
> I'll also do supercorp and supercat prompts as well! the more gay the better ;)


End file.
